


There Was a Freedom

by bloodyfandom



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyfandom/pseuds/bloodyfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds something that belongs to Gibbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There Was a Freedom

It’s a beautiful day in upstate New York as Tony drives up the highway, windows down and radio blasting. He’s heading towards a small town to pick up a perp that the local PD had collared. He’s got several boxes of NYC pizza sitting in his backseat in warmers for the local law enforcement. The guy on the phone had sounded so green and backwater - so excited to have nailed a _real_ bad guy - that Tony had felt an immediate like for him and figured he was in a generous enough mood to show up with a reward.  
  
It’s one of the tiniest Police Departments he’s ever seen and that’s saying something. He peers up out of the passenger side window, scrunching up his nose faintly as he stares at the building.  
  
“If anybody in there is named Barney…” he mutters, shaking his head.  
  
He exits the car, popping his back as he stands, looking around as he shuts the door and starts walking to the other side of the car to grab the pizza.  
  
Tony stumbles to a stop, jaw going slack. The woman rounds the corner and his feet start moving again without him wanting them to.  
  
She’s leaning over a bin of fresh apples, hair going grey but it’s her. There’s no mistaking it.  
  
“Excuse me…Shannon,” Tony pauses, “Shannon Gibbs?”  
  
Her head shoots up, eyes gone impossibly wide. She steps back and he reaches out, stopping just short of touching her.  
  
“Please, I’m Tony DiNozzo, I know your husband, Jethro Gibbs.”  
  
“I’m sorry, you must be mistaken…” she shakes her head.  
  
“Please,” Tony pulls out his badge and grabs her hand, pressing it into her palm, “Please, I work with him, I’m his…friend. I…he was in the Marines…he thinks you’re dead. He…he likes to build boats in his basement and he drinks coffee like it’s water and he’s stubborn as hell…”  
  
She shakes her head again and with a choked voice says, “No…no Jethro’s dead.”  
  
Tony doesn’t let go of her arm as he reaches to pull his wallet out of his back pocket, flipping open to the one picture he allows himself to carry of the two of them. It’s him and Gibbs on a camping trip they’d taken with Abby, both smiling broadly as Gibbs holds up a large fish. Shannon’s hand flies to her mouth and she looks from the picture to Tony and back again.  
  
“He’s…they told me…”  
  
“They lied. I don’t know why but they did,” Tony insists, putting aside for the moment the issue of who “they” consists of.  
  
“Can you…how do I know I can trust you?”  
  
“Let me call him. Don’t…don’t say anything, he’ll probably wreck the car…”  
  
Shannon laughs, “He never did think the speed limit applied to him.”  
  
With a small smile, Tony nods.  
  
“Is um…is Kelly ok?”  
  
That makes Shannon’s gaze harden slightly and Tony lets her go, holding up his hands in placation.  
  
“I can’t ask him to come without knowing. You don’t have to tell me where she is or anything just…yes or no. Is she ok?”  
  
After searching him over for a moment, Shannon nods, “Yes.”  
  
Tony pulls out his phone and gently takes back his badge from Shannon’s hand. She leans in to listen, keeping her hand over her mouth, eyes screwing tightly shut when she hears Gibbs’ voice.  
  
“Gibbs.”  
  
“Hey, Boss. Sorry to do this to you but I need you to come up here.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
Tony hesitates, unsure how much to reveal.  
  
“Spit it out, DiNozzo!”  
  
“Something local that needs your attention, Gibbs, I really can’t say more right now. Just trust me, ok? You need to come a.s.a.p.”  
  
Silence on the other end for a moment, a faint shuffling and then the distinct sound of the elevator.  
  
“You ok?” Gibbs asks lowly.  
  
“I’m fine. Just need you to get here and sort some things out.”  
  
“I’m on my way.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
The line goes dead and Shannon stands back quickly, breath coming fast as she visibly tries to calm herself down.  
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
Tony blinks, “Um…I’m here to transport a prisoner. I can delay that until tomorrow morning at least. Is there somewhere we can meet later? Somewhere where you would feel safe?”  
  
“…I work at a local bakery. It’s a small town, you won’t have trouble finding it. I just…” she stops herself, obviously conflicted, “I just came here to pick up some apples for pie.”  
  
“Oo…pie,” Tony grins, “Think I’ll have to bring Gibbs by for a slice.”  
  
“I’ll see if I can’t have some ready by then,” she smiles weakly, “How long…?”  
  
“Five hours? He’s still in DC. But you know how he drives.”  
  
“Yeah,” she nods with a laugh, “Oh, God…I have to call Kelly.”  
  
“She’s not here?”  
  
“She’s going to NYU, finishing up a degree. She’s going to be a teacher,” Shannon smiles proudly.  
  
Tony smiles back, a strange kind of relief overwhelming him.  
  
“That’s great…I uh…he’s shown me lots of pictures of you two. I almost feel like I know you, you know?” Tony winces, “That sounds weird.”  
  
“No, it’s ok. I’m…I’m really glad he has someone to look after him. He always was a stubborn idiot, I’d hate to think he’s been alone all this time.”  
  
“Well, I’ll…I’ll bring him straight to you as soon as he gets here.”  
  
“Thank you,” Shannon lets out a shaky breath, “Thank you so much.”  
  
Tony nods and walks away. He grabs the pizza and trots up the steps of the P.D., putting on his most charming grin as he pushes the doors open.  
  
“Hey guys, how’s everybody doing?”  
  
A stocky man with a cowboy hat on stands up from his desk, tilting his hat up out of his face with the flick of a finger.  
  
“We’re fine. You look awfully fancy for a delivery boy.”  
  
“Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS. I passed through New York City on my way here and wouldn’t you know they were having a sale on pizza?”  
  
Tony plops the boxes down and sets a hand on top of them as the other three officers look up from their work to peer over.  
  
“Mighty nice of you.”  
  
With a shrug, Tony waves off the thanks.  
  
“Could I ask you a very small favor, Sheriff…?”  
  
“Beckford.”  
  
“Sheriff Beckford, I’ve got some family in town I’d like to visit with and I just cleared it with my boss so I was wondering…”  
  
“We can hold on to him for a bit longer. Take your time.”  
  
“Thanks,” Tony grins, “You guys enjoy your pizza.”  
  
The officers rise to begin digging in and Beckford shoots them a glare.  
  
“It look like dinner time? You three idiots have reports to finish and then patrol duty.”  
  
“Ah, but Sheriff…the pizza!”  
  
“It’ll keep! It’s what I got you morons a damn microwave for, isn’t it? Heatin’ up food with!”  
  
They sit back down grudgingly and Tony waves, bumping into a young officer who’s coming in.  
  
“Sorry!” the kid winces, wide eyed, “I uh…”  
  
“It’s ok,” Tony grins easily.  
  
The kid looks him over and then smiles widely, “Hey, are you that agent from NCIS? I’m Ricky, the guy who called you in!”  
  
“Hi, Ricky. Nice to be able to put a face to the voice,” Tony reaches out to shake hands and then winces faintly when Ricky nearly shakes it right off.  
  
“I…”  
  
“Miller! Leave the man alone and get in here!”  
  
“Yes, sir! Um…nice to meet you,” he rushes out, scrambling around Tony to stand at attention in front of the Sheriff’s desk.  
  
Tony quickly makes his exit before anything else can happen and then suddenly feels at a loss. Gibbs won’t be here for hours and he has nothing to do until he arrives. He finds himself walking around the town, searching out the bakery and finally walking in. Shannon is there, smiling at a customer as she hands them a wrapped bundle that’s probably bread if Tony were to guess from the shape.  
  
“Um…sorry, I uh…” Tony scratches at his neck and grins with a faint wince, “I didn’t know where else to wait until Gibbs got here.”  
  
With a small smile Shannon nods and gestures him closer.  
  
“…you any good at baking?”  
  
“I’ve never actually tried,” Tony admits.  
  
The hours fly by as they bake and laugh, chatting about random things. Tony can see why Gibbs fell in love with her. Shannon is whip smart with a wicked sense of humor. She teases Tony good-naturedly about his lack of baking skills and Tony flirts casually, winking and making her laugh and wag her finger at him. When Gibbs calls him again Tony directs him to the bakery, trying to swallow down the butterflies in his stomach.  
  
Shannon looks up at Tony with wide eyes.  
  
“He’s pulling in to town now,” Tony says.  
  
She lets out a shaky breath.  
  
“You’re meeting him out front?”  
  
“Yeah,” Tony nods.  
  
With a tremulous smile Shannon reaches up and wipes some flour off of Tony’s face.  
  
Nodding to herself once, she straightens her shoulders.  
  
“Alright.”  
  
Tony nods back and tries to hide his nervousness. Gibbs is out front already, standing impatiently by the car. He strides inside as soon as Tony comes out from the kitchen and Tony holds up his hands to stop him, suddenly unsure of how to break the news.  
  
“Um…look just…just wait here a second, ok Boss? I just need to uh…to talk to somebody first and then…just wait a second.”  
  
Tony retreats back into the kitchen, leaving Gibbs standing in front of the display cases, blinking after him with confusion.  
  
-  
  
Gibbs glances at his watch, glaring at the kitchen doors. The drive back to DC in the dark isn’t going to be fun and Tony still hasn’t told him what they’re doing here.  
  
Finally losing his patience Gibbs stalks in the swinging door of the kitchen and staggers to a stop, knees giving out as he drops to the floor. They blink at each other for a moment before Shannon rushes forward, collapsing into his arms and hugging him tightly.  
  
“Shan?”  
  
“Yes,” she sobs.  
  
He lets out a shaky breath, eyes wide and pushes her back, sweeping her hair away from her face.  
  
“You…”  
  
That’s all he can say before the tears come. He hauls her close again, body shaking as they hold each other for the first time in over twenty years.  
  
Tony watches, feeling the lump in his throat almost choke him. This is everything Gibbs has ever wanted and Tony got to give it to him. He’s ready to walk out the door, to get back to doing his job and give Gibbs some time when Kelly walks in through the back entrance.  
  
“Hey, mom, what was _so important_ that I had to…come here on…a school night…” Kelly frowns, breath coming a little faster, “Mom?”  
  
Gibbs looks up and Kelly’s eyes bulge out.  
  
“Daddy?” she squeaks.  
  
Gibbs reaches out for her and she screams with joy, a huge grin breaking out over her face as she runs to their sides.  
  
“I thought you were dead!”  
  
“I thought you were!” he laughs, kissing her cheek over and over.  
  
Gibbs’ face is split with an ear to ear grin as he looks up at Tony and mouths ‘thank you’. Tony smiles back and nods, wishing he deserved it. Wishing he’d done more than just stumble in and make a phone call.  
  
He gestures to the back door and taps his badge, indicating that he’s going back to work and Gibbs nods, pressing a kiss to Shannon’s hair.  
  
This is going to be messy, Tony thinks with a grimace. He’s not sure if he should go home tonight or maybe crash somewhere. He’d spent enough nights at the office after all. Abby’s futon wasn’t so bad.  
  
“Hey, guys!” he says cheerfully as he walks back into the police station, “I’m ready to take our suspect off of your hands. Sorry it took me so long.”  
  
“No problem, Agent DiNozzo!” Ricky grins through a mouthful of pizza.  
  
Sheriff Beckford shakes his head and gestures Tony over to the cell as he pulls out his keys.  
  
“Sure do appreciate you bringing that grub. These bottomless pits are always complaining about their guts being empty.”  
  
“Just wanted to show my thanks for you guys being so helpful with all of this. I know nobody likes having some Federal Agent or Special Agent with a stick up his ass coming in and stepping on everybody’s toes.”  
  
Beckford eyes Tony and then nods, “You used to be a cop?”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Tony admits with a shrug.  
  
“Shows.”  
  
“Well, you can take the boy off of the Force…” Tony waggles his eyebrows.  
  
“Yeah, I guess. Well, here’s your man.”  
  
O’Dell looks up and then glances away again, standing and holding out his wrists.  
  
“How much trouble am I in, sir?”  
  
Tony sighs, “I dunno, Private, how much trouble do you get in for half-killing your CO and going AWOL?”  
  
O’Dell winces, not meeting Tony’s steely gaze.  
  
“A lot, sir.”  
  
With a faint growl, Tony slaps the cuffs on him and pushes him out of the cell.  
  
“The rest of the guys in your unit told us what Nicholas was doing, you know that? How he was treating you. They would have backed you up if you’d come forward with it.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” O’Dell says quietly.  
  
The submission unsettles Tony and he grips the kid’s shoulder.  
  
“You get any of that pizza?”  
  
“Sir?”  
  
“The pizza. Did you get any?”  
  
“No, sir.”  
  
Tony nods and gestures to Ricky.  
  
“Hey, Ricky, could you pack up a few slices for me? Maybe a couple cans of coke, too?”  
  
“Sure thing!” Ricky nods, scrambling to do as Tony asks.  
  
“God,” Tony winces, not taking his eyes off of Ricky as he leans a little closer to Beckford, “He is so green.”  
  
“Yeah,” Beckford sighs, tilting up his hat and scratching at his scalp, “but he’s a good kid. Just needs some breaking in.”  
  
“And _he_ caught O’Dell?”  
  
“Met me at the bar,” O’Dell admits with a self-deprecating smile, “had me laughing so hard I didn’t even realize he’d slapped the cuffs on me.”  
  
“No kidding?” Tony grins.  
  
“Here you go Agent DiNozzo.”  
  
“Thanks Ricky. And good work.”  
  
“Thanks!” Ricky grins, looking enormously pleased.  
  
Tony takes the pizza and coke as Beckford holds the door open for them and then helps Tony maneuver O’Dell into the car.  
  
“Ok, kid. Child safety locks on the back doors, so don’t try to pull any stunts, alright? I mean, that would be cool in a very escaped convict film way but I’d like to get home some time tonight.”  
  
He sets the plate of pizza on O’Dell’s lap, tucks some napkins under the kid’s thigh and opens one of the cokes, putting it in the cup holder in the door, buckling O’Dell in with a tolerant smile.  
  
“Thanks, sir.”  
  
“Just…eat your pizza and behave.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
Tony shuts the door and stands up, reaching out to shake Beckford’s hand.  
  
“Thanks again, Sheriff.”  
  
“No problem, son,” Beckford glances down at O’Dell and sighs through his nose, “That kid…had a look at him. Covered in some pretty strange bruises.”  
  
Tony nods and casts his gaze to the sidewalk.  
  
“His CO was…abusing him. The kid snapped and beat him half to death and then ran. He’s definitely not going to be allowed to go back into the service but he probably won’t do any time either. His unit will back him up. They caught it too just not as bad as he did.”  
  
“Hell of a thing.”  
  
Sighing through his nose, Tony nods again, “Yeah.”  
  
With a calculating look Beckford tilts his head back, inspecting Tony’s face.  
  
“Saw you talking to Shanna earlier. Looked like you’d both seen a ghost.”  
  
Tony bites his lower lip and nods.  
  
“She’s uh…” Tony laughs, “It sounds kind of crazy.”  
  
“Try me,” Beckford smirks.  
  
“She’s my Boss’ first wife that he thought died in a car crash along with their daughter while she was in protective custody after having witnessed a crime. They both thought the other was dead and uh…I’ve seen enough pictures of her over the years that I’d know her face anywhere. I called him and they’re having a big family reunion at the bakery.”  
  
Beckford blinks at that, looking a little floored.  
  
“Well, shit,” he chuckles, “Think I’ll stick with joy-riding teens and local drunks.”  
  
“If I could I would,” Tony sighs, glancing in the direction of the bakery, “Thanks again, Sheriff Beckford. You have a good night.”  
  
\--  
  
“I want to know everything…” Gibbs says, stroking her cheek, looking reluctant.  
  
Shannon leans into his touch and smiles.  
  
“You have to go, don’t you?”  
  
“I want you to come with me.”  
  
“I…I could see if Melissa could get her daughter in to help cover for a while?”  
  
“Will it be safe?” Gibbs frowns.  
  
“We’ve been safe for a few years now. The bastard died in prison.”  
  
Gibbs nods, “I didn’t know.”  
  
“I know,” Shannon smiles sadly, “It’s ok.”  
  
Kelly comes back in wearing a ridiculous apron and expertly carrying a tray.  
  
“Ok, so, the best pie _ever_.”  
  
“You tasted already?” Shannon chastises.  
  
“I couldn’t help it! I think you’ve perfected the recipe though.”  
  
Shannon peers at it skeptically, sniffing delicately.  
  
“You think?” she grins.  
  
“Totally.”  
  
Kelly puts a plate of pie and a glass of milk in front of Gibbs who looks down at it and then back up at them, obviously overwhelmed.  
  
“Eat pie now, emotional break down later,” Kelly instructs, pressing the fork into his hand.  
  
“I think this is the best day of my life,” he chokes out, blinking back tears.  
  
Kelly frowns, looking faintly annoyed as tears spring into her own eyes. She makes a faint sucking noise in her cheek and then throws her arms around his neck, squeezing him tight.  
  
“Ok,” she says thickly, tone patient, “just understand that you’re missing the prime window for optimum enjoyment of pie.”  
  
“What?” Gibbs laughs, patting her shoulder.  
  
She pulls back and pushes the plate closer to him.  
  
“There’s a peak point after the pie has been removed from the oven when it tastes the best,” she explains, “…well? Eat!”  
  
Gibbs shakes his head and takes a bite, eyes immediately closing as he moans loudly.  
  
“Christ, that’s good.”  
  
“I told you!” she crows, pointing at him and then her mother, looking triumphant, “I told you!”  
  
Shannon buries her face in her hands, looking both pleased and embarrassed. They eat their pie and then Gibbs notices a flash of something on Kelly’s nose.  
  
“You let Kelly get a nose ring?”  
  
“Let? Let…” Shannon turns to their daughter, “Kelly, did I _let_ you get a nose ring?”  
  
“Nope!” Kelly says unrepentantly, “You didn’t let me get a belly button ring or a tattoo either but I totally did.”  
  
Gibbs raises an eyebrow and then smiles a little with narrowed eyes.  
  
“Tattoo?”  
  
That makes Kelly blush a bit and she lifts her sleeve, revealing a classic heart with the word “Dad” scrawled in cursive in the center. Gibbs reaches out and grips her arm, rubbing his thumb over the tattoo gently.  
  
“I love it,” he smiles.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah,” he nods, “Got a friend you’d like - named Abby. She’s got lots of tattoos.”  
  
That makes Shannon smile curiously, “A friend named Abby with lots of tattoos?”  
  
“She’s the lab tech at NCIS.”  
  
The smile fades immediately, “NCIS?”  
  
“I’ve worked there for almost twenty years.”  
  
“That…” Shannon looks furious, collecting their empty plates and tossing them roughly into the sink.  
  
“Shannon?”  
  
“That son-of-a-bitch, Franks!” Shannon all but snarls.  
  
“Mike Franks?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“What…” Gibbs’ gaze gets far away and then hard, “he told you I was dead?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“And he told me you were dead but…” he trails off.  
  
“He was the one who handed us over to the FBI for witness relocation.”  
  
She’s trembling with anger, fists clenched at her sides.  
  
“I forgot how scary you two get when you’re both angry together,” Kelly says meekly.  
  
“I’m gonna kill him,” Shannon bites out.  
  
“I know where he lives,” Gibbs smiles, voice poisonously sweet.  
  
“You’re not killing anybody!” Kelly protests.  
  
They both look at her and then back at each other, silently promising that the conversation will be resumed later.  
  
“Sorry, honey,” Shannon smiles, putting her anger aside for the moment.  
  
“Sorry,” Gibbs shrugs, taking Kelly’s hand.  
  
Kelly looks back and forth between them, obviously not convinced but willing to let it go for now.  
  
“So…I can get some time off from school. Where are you living, Dad?”  
  
Gibbs grabs his glass and chugs the last of his milk.  
  
“Same house.”  
  
They stare at him for a moment.  
  
“Jethro…” Shannon sighs, “You…all this time?”  
  
He nods, not able to meet her gaze, “Still have a lot of your old stuff packed up in the attic.”  
  
“Sweet,” Kelly grins.  
  
“Kelly!” Shannon chastises.  
  
“What?” Kelly shrugs at her mother, “It’ll be cool going through all the stuff I had to leave behind. I mean…I was really young. We can do it together, Dad.”  
  
Gibbs nods, smiling at her fondly.  
  
“Oh, I totally have to stop by my apartment and get some stuff so you’ll have to give me directions, ok? I mean…we have a lot to catch up on, right?” She stands and then whirls back around, eyes gone wide, “Oh my God! How’s Grandpa?”  
  
“He’s doing good,” Gibbs scratches his chin.  
  
“You didn’t…” Shannon’s eyes narrow and she slaps his arm, “You did. When was the last time you saw him, Jethro Gibbs?”  
  
“Three weeks ago!” he growls, rubbing his arm.  
  
“And before that? Twenty something years I bet!”  
  
“I…I’ve seen him a lot the past few years but before that…it was a while.”  
  
Shannon scowls and props her fists on her hips, “Because of me?”  
  
“…he and I were at odds way before you came along, Shan. Him, that town…just one more reminder of what I’d lost. Kept telling myself I’d call later and then before you know it…time got away from me.”  
  
“Stubborn ass,” Shannon says fondly.  
  
“Address?” Kelly asks impatiently, pulling out a complicated looking phone.  
  
Gibbs rattles it off, watching as she programs her GPS.  
  
“I don’t have internet or anything,” he says with a faint wince, getting a feeling in his gut.  
  
“Seriously?” Kelly blinks at him, “whatever, I can go without. I’m not an addict or anything, you know? My roommate, Tequila? She is totally addicted to the internet. I swear she would rather go hungry than live without Facebook.”  
  
With a chuckle Gibbs shakes his head, “Only have one T.V.”  
  
“I will bet money,” Shannon says, putting one finger on the table in challenge, “that you still have that beat up old black and white set in the basement. Any takers?”  
  
Kelly shakes her head and holds her hands up as she backs away, “Not a chance. You’re always right about crap like that. I’ll see you guys later tonight, ok?”  
  
Gibbs stands up suddenly, pulling her into another hug, “Drive safe.”  
  
Kelly squeezes him tight and then pinches his arm viciously.  
  
“You’re awake,” she smiles, “I’ll drive like a grandma and…I love you, Dad.”  
  
“Love you too.”  
  
He watches her go, feeling the intense urge to follow and barely restraining it. Shannon reaches out and grips his hand.  
  
“I’m sorry you had to miss her growing up.”  
  
“Me too,” he nods.  
  
“I have to finish up here and let Melissa know I’m going to be gone for a while. Are you going to take some time off of work?”  
  
“Yeah…yeah, of course.”  
  
Shannon stands and wraps her arms around him.  
  
“You need directions?” he asks, suddenly unable to bear the silence.  
  
“No. I’ve driven the route back to that house a thousand times in my head, picturing you waiting for me on the porch.”  
  
“It’s a little different now.”  
  
“I figured it would be,” She pulls back and cups his face in her hands, “You drive safe too, ok? I’ll be along in a little bit.”  
  
The drive home is a blur. Gibbs remembers getting on the highway and then nothing until he’s sitting in his driveway with the engine off, staring at the garage door.  
  
It takes him a minute to register that Tony’s car isn’t there. He pulls his phone out and hits the speed dial, leaning his head back against the headrest, eyes slipping shut.  
  
 _“DiNozzo.”_  
  
“Where are you?”  
  
 _“Work.”_  
  
“Because?” Gibbs drawls.  
  
 _“I’m working?”_  
  
“Bullshit. You’re hiding.”  
  
There’s a brief silence and then Tony sighs, _“Gibbs…”_  
  
“Come home, Tony. I need you here.”  
  
 _“…you need some time with your family.”_  
  
“I know. My whole family.”  
  
 _“You’re not thinking clearly,”_ Tony insists, _“Do you really think they want some strange man hanging around the house?”_  
  
“They’ll have to get used to it.”  
  
 _“Jethro,”_ Tony says thickly, _“she’s the love of your life.”_  
  
Gibbs can picture Tony with his head in his hands, hunched over at his desk and it makes his heart hurt.  
  
“Come home or I’m coming to get you,” he orders, hanging up.  
  
He goes inside and gets changed into a pair of jeans and his USMC t-shirt but rather than starting dinner or going to work on the boat he sits on the porch, watching every car that passes by. Tony pulls in first with take-out, holding it up with a smile that’s almost grim.  
  
Gibbs kisses him gently and takes it, jerking his head at the house.  
  
“Go in, get changed, grab some plates and beer. I’ll be here.”  
  
“Pushy,” Tony mumbles but does as he’s asked.  
  
They sit on the porch waiting until another car pulls into the driveway and Gibbs stands, gripping one of the support beams hard. It’s Kelly in a little hatchback covered in bumper stickers proclaiming things like “Keep it Green!” and “Love The Earth!”.  
  
She gets out, slinging a pack over her shoulder and looking around, waving at Gibbs wildly when she spots him. She runs up, hugging him fiercely and Gibbs holds her tight, looking like someone breaking in reverse.  
  
“Come help me, I brought a bunch of photo albums and stuff and um…hi,” she says spotting Tony.  
  
“Hi, Kelly. I’m Tony.”  
  
“How do you um…?”  
  
“Your dad’s showed me pictures of you when you were younger,” Tony shrugs one shoulder, “and you have his eyes.”  
  
They shake hands and then Shannon pulls up. She walks until she gets halfway up the stone path, jogging the rest of the way until she’s in Gibbs’ arms.  
  
“Can you give us a minute?” Gibbs asks, turning to Tony.  
  
Tony nods, taking Kelly to the far end of the porch.  
  
“You remember how I told you about um…” Gibbs glances away, “about how I feel about other men?”  
  
Shannon nods, brow furrowing slightly as she follows Gibbs’ gaze, her eyes going wide as she realizes where this is going.  
  
“How long?” she asks softly.  
  
“Six years.”  
  
Shannon nods again, blinking away tears, “Almost as long as you and me.”  
  
“Almost.”  
  
“I don’t expect anything,” she says, licking her lips, “it’s been so long. For both of us.”  
  
“You get remarried?”  
  
 _His eyes are so sad_ , Shannon thinks. He looks the way she feels.  
  
“Twice,” Shannon nearly whispers, “I was just looking for someone to replace you though. It never worked.”  
  
“Only twice, huh?” Gibbs shakes his head, chuckling, “Took me three times.”  
  
“You always were more stubborn than me,” she smiles sadly.  
  
He reaches out, sucking in a shuddering breath as he strokes her cheek.  
  
“I think I need a minute,” she says suddenly, “this is all kind of overwhelming.”  
  
Gibbs nods, biting his lower lip and turning sharply, stalking away. Tony has Kelly practically in tears, giggling like a teenager as he tells her some outrageous story that may or may not be true but she sobers quickly when she sees her father’s stormy expression.  
  
“Is he ok?” she asks Tony lowly.  
  
“I have no idea,” Tony admits, glancing after Gibbs.  
  
“I’m going to go check on him. Could you take care of my Mom?”  
  
“Sure thing, Kel,” Tony grins, shucking her chin with a loose fist.  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
Shannon wipes at her eyes with embarrassment as Tony walks over, all easy grin and slack posture.   
  
_He’s definitely Jethro’s type_ , she thinks, _wonder if he knows that_?  
  
“Hey,” Tony reaches over and picks up a few take-out napkins, holding them out for her.  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“Don’t mention it. So…what should I call you?”  
  
“Shannon, please. Can I call you Tony?”  
  
“Sure thing, Shannon.”  
  
“He’s um…he’s changed so much.”  
  
Tony glances towards the door Gibbs had walked through; looking for all the world like the man had taken Tony’s heart with him.  
  
“Losing you broke him. I don’t think he ever dared to hope…” Tony shakes his head, “he’s going to need a little time.”  
  
“I know, I just…” her lip trembles and Tony steps closer, pulling her against his chest.  
  
Shannon frowns, unable to bite back the tears any longer as she’s held in the arms of the man who’s stolen her husband’s heart.


	2. There Was A Freedom Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds something that belongs to Gibbs.

Gibbs is sitting on the couch, head hanging low, hands clasped between his knees when Kelly walks in.  
  
“Hey…you ok?”  
  
He straightens and nods, smiling up at her as she sits beside him. She kicks back, propping one foot on the table and pushes him roughly.  
  
“Hey…” he glares a little, still smiling.  
  
“Didn’t you say this was the happiest day of your life?”  
  
He grips her hand, squeezing her fingers and nods.  
  
“Yeah, Kel. Best damn day ever.”  
  
“Then how come you look so sad?”  
  
“Missed a lot of time with you,” Gibbs worries his lower lip, “time we’ll never get back.”  
  
She waves a hand dismissively, “Ok, look. Stop with that crap, like, right now. It sucks but there’s nothing we can do about it and we’re both here _now_ , right? That’s all that really matters. You can buy me toys and we’ll stage a prom or something and you’ll get over it, trust me. Plus I’m pretty sure my boyfriend is going to pop the question soon so you have to give him the third degree and walk me down the aisle and stuff.”  
  
She smiles, gazing at the table top for a moment before squeezing his hand hard.  
  
“You totally get to walk me down the aisle. And come to my college graduation. I will give you like…a _million_ grandbabies. And you’ll love my boyfriend, Townes.”  
  
“His name is Townes?”  
  
“Like Townes Van Zandt,” Kelly smiles, “you’ll like him. Mom adores him and you know she’s picky as hell.”  
  
Gibbs narrows his eyes, “You curse a lot, don’t you?”  
  
“I live, work and go to school in New York City. I spent half my life in witness protection and I…”  
  
She lifts her shirt, revealing a long scar.  
  
“Lost a kidney in a car accident when some psycho shot the driver.”  
  
With a look in his eyes that scares her a little, Gibbs reaches out and traces the scar with steady fingers.  
  
“You killed the guy, didn’t you?” she says, though it’s not a question.  
  
“Yeah. Shot him in Mexico.”  
  
For a second she frowns and then shrugs, “Mom spent six months in traction because of that accident. We almost did die.”  
  
“Can’t really think about that right now, honey,” Gibbs says weakly.  
  
“Sorry. Anyway, so fake proms, possible weddings and promises of grandbabies aside. What was all that on the porch about?”  
  
Gibbs draws in a deep breath and turns towards her, looking nervous.  
  
“Kelly…that man out there…” he hesitates.  
  
“Tony? He’s cute.”  
  
“Yeah,” Gibbs chuckles, “glad you think so.”  
  
“So?” Kelly pushes, “What about him?”  
  
“He’s my boyfriend…he’d be more than that but there are _laws_.”  
  
Kelly’s nose scrunches up but she’s still smiling.  
  
“Oh my God, Dad. You’re gay?”  
  
“Think the term’s bisexual,” he sighs, scrubbing his face.  
  
“You’re not like ashamed or something, are you? Because I’m so not going to…half of my friends are gay or bi or trans or _something_ , you know? I’m totally cool with it.”  
  
“…don’t wish me and your mom…?”  
  
“Would get back together?” Kelly grins teasingly, “What am I, five? First there was stand-in number one, his name was Jim - Ex-Marine hard-ass who drove me crazy with chores and rules and… _ugh_. Then there was Rob who was ok but he still wasn’t you and that’s what mom was looking for. You.”  
  
She pats her dad’s cheek.  
  
“She’s dating this cute guy now, one of the local firemen. He’s sweet and _blonde_ ,” Kelly makes a face as if that amuses the hell out of her, “and absolutely nothing like you which is…you know, really good. I think she’s finally moving on.”  
  
“Except now…”  
  
“Now you’re back,” Kelly nods, sighing, “I don’t know, Dad. Don’t try to make it happen for my sake because it stopped mattering to me a long time ago.”  
  
She pats the arm with the tattoo and shrugs a little, “I’m…you have no idea how glad I am to have you back. I don’t even think it’s fully sunk in yet, you know? I’ll probably cry and freak out later but for now I’m just kind of…happy beyond words. Let’s just revel in that while it lasts, ok?”  
  
“Don’t think that feeling’s ever going to fade,” he says, voice thick with gratitude.  
  
“Nothing lasts forever,” she shrugs, “not that I’m a follower of nihilism or existentialism or whatever but…you know. I lost my Dad, my kidney and almost lost my Mom all at once so…I’m all about the moment. ‘Cause that’s really all you’ve got.”  
  
Gibbs huffs out a laugh, “How the hell did you get so smart?”  
  
“I know because of my learnings.”  
  
“What?” Gibbs laughs, looking confused.  
  
“And books,” she shrugs, “I read a lot when we were getting hidden all over this great nation. I like Wyoming.”  
  
“It’s nice out that way,” he nods, leaning back a little and looking her over.  
  
She bites her lip and glances away, brushing her long, reddish-brown hair out of her face.  
  
“What?” she asks shyly.  
  
“You’re really beautiful too.”  
  
Kelly rolls her eyes but looks pleased, “Shut up.”  
  
\--  
  
“So…” Shannon says, pulling back and swiping at her eyes, “Jethro did pretty well for himself.”  
  
“Sorry?” Tony frowns.  
  
“A lover who’s willing to comfort the wi…ex-wife? You must be a really good guy.”  
  
“I uh…” Tony blushes, “he told you about us already?”  
  
“It’s why I’m crying,” Shannon laughs, sniffling.  
  
“Oh,” Tony looks a little horrified, “I’m really sorry.”  
  
“I didn’t…Oh, God, I don’t know what I thought. I just found out he’s not dead I didn’t have time to really consider anything else.”  
  
“Must be a shock,” Tony offers, “I mean…”  
  
“Oh, I knew he liked men,” Shannon waves that idea away, “you’re completely his type.”  
  
“I…I’m his type?”  
  
“In men, yes. Tall, athletic, easy-going…and a good guy,” she nods, “everything he’s always liked in a man.”  
  
“How um…?”  
  
“We talked about everything,” she shrugs, “when he told me I was…kind of curious. I’d ask him what he thought about this guy or that guy - who he’d sleep with. I did it mostly to tease him.”  
  
Tony grins a little, “Tease him?”  
  
“Have you seen the man blush? He’s…” Shannon makes a pleased face, smirking softly, “he’s yummy when he blushes. You could eat him up with a spoon.”  
  
Tony laughs out loud and then glances away, “Yeah, he kind of is.”  
  
“He lets you get away with things?” she asks, looking a little anxious, “I mean, things no one else would ever get away with?”  
  
“Yeah,” Tony nods, wondering where she’s going with this.  
  
“And he…he sneaks up behind you and kisses your neck or your cheek? And,” she looks a little sad, “and he does silly little romantic things for no reason?”  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
“Then he loves you,” she smiles, lip trembling again as she pats his cheek.  
  
“That’s what he keeps telling me.”  
  
For a moment they stand in contemplative silence and then Tony touches her shoulder gently.  
  
“Why don’t we go inside?”  
  
Shannon looks up at him, eyes sweeping over his face like she’s trying to memorize it.  
  
“I stand by what I said earlier. Thank you for taking care of him.”  
  
Tony glances away and nods, “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Don’t be,” Shannon laughs, “If he had to end up with someone else I’m just glad it’s not some creepy carbon copy of me.”  
  
She links her arm with his and leans into him a little, “What’s most important to me is that he’s happy and if you’re half as sweet as I think you are then he is.”  
  
Tony grins down at her, “You know he spends a lot of time keeping my ego in check, Shannon. You should be careful not to undo all of his hard work.”  
  
\--  
  
Gibbs and Kelly look up when Shannon and Tony come inside.  
  
It’s absolutely surreal to Gibbs to see his first love and his new love side by side, arm in arm. They’re both beautiful, smiling with a slight mischievousness that makes something in Gibbs’ gut flutter.  
  
“I might have to steal him from you,” Shannon smirks wickedly, nodding her head at Tony.  
  
“Just think I should warn you he’s pretty high maintenance,” Gibbs grumbles.  
  
“You always did like a challenge,” Shannon sighs, shaking her head.  
  
“Pavlovian.”  
  
“What?” Shannon laughs.  
  
“It’s Pavlovian,” Gibbs repeats, eyebrow quirking up towards his hairline, “Every time I overcame one of your little _challenges_ you rewarded me. Ruined me for anyone who _wasn’t_ a challenge.”  
  
“Suddenly so many things make sense,” Tony nods sagely.  
  
“Do you guys need some adult time?” Kelly interjects, “You know, to talk about all of your obvious gross, emotional problems?”  
  
“I dunno,” Tony grins at her, “You really think we should leave them alone together?”  
  
Shannon smacks his arm and Gibbs smirks.  
  
“Works better if you smack the back of his head.”  
  
Shannon raises an eyebrow and smacks the back of Tony’s head.  
  
“Like that?”  
  
“Good job,” Gibbs nods.  
  
“You know, you’ve both had a long day…” Tony grumbles, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
“You getting sleepy, Tony?” Gibbs smiles, “Need me to tuck you in to bed?”  
  
“…hey, you’re um…” Kelly begins, then snaps her jaw shut when they look at her.  
  
“What?” Tony asks.  
  
“Well, I mean…there’s obviously an age difference.”  
  
Tony scratches the side of his neck, ducking his head and peering up at Gibbs through his lashes, “Told you that you should dye your hair, Gibbs.”  
  
“It bothers you so much you can tell people it’s premature. I could give a rat’s ass.”  
  
“So, what?” Shannon scrutinizes them both, “Five years?”  
  
Gibbs looks away, the hint of a blush on his cheeks. Tony clears his throat, rocking back on his heels.  
  
“…ten years?” Shannon asks, looking both surprised and amused.  
  
“I’m 44 and he’s 57,” Tony supplies.  
  
“A thirteen year difference?” Shannon chuckles disbelievingly.  
  
“Yeah,” Gibbs sighs, blush blazing on his face.  
  
Tony turns to Shannon, “He is yummy when he blushes.”  
  
“He really is,” she shakes her head.  
  
“I’m _what_?” Gibbs snaps, blush going a shade deeper.  
  
“Spoons are in the third drawer to the left of the stove,” Tony gestures in the direction of the kitchen, “Bring me one too.”  
  
“This is bordering on creepy,” Kelly whimpers, “I can’t tell if you’re making weird, sexual references I don’t want to know about or if you actually intend on eating my father. I’m really praying for the latter.”  
  
“Hey,” Gibbs grumbles, obviously offended.  
  
“I’d protect you if it came to that,” she assures him.  
  
“ _You_ would protect _me_?”  
  
“Unlike Keanu Reeves,” Kelly glares, “I actually know Kung Fu.”  
  
“She could kick your butt,” Shannon confirms.  
  
“Your daughter is bad ass,” Tony grins.  
  
Kelly preens, grinning widely and Gibbs cracks up laughing.  
  
“It’s genetic,” Kelly nods, biting back a smile.  
  
Everything’s so different but in other ways nothing has changed at all. Kelly has always been a silly, outgoing person and Shannon has always been his match – in wits and in temper.  
  
There’s Tony, smiling, laughing and Gibbs loves him so goddamn much it hurts. He smiles at him softly and Tony smiles back and then suddenly it’s bedtime.  
  
“Gonna be in your old room, Kel.”  
  
“My old stuff isn’t still in there, is it?”  
  
“Nah. In the attic.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
“It’s a guest room now,” Gibbs continues, looking a little uncertain.  
  
“Even if Jack always ends up sleeping in the den,” Tony mumbles.  
  
Gibbs shoots him a glare and Kelly perks up.  
  
“When can I see Grandpa?”  
  
“We’ll uh…we’ll make a weekend trip. How about that?” Gibbs smiles, looking a little uncomfortable.  
  
Kelly nods and leans back, looking up at her mother, then back at Gibbs.  
  
“I think I need to cry for a while. Can you give me like…ten minutes?”  
  
Gibbs hauls her close and holds her tight.  
  
“You gotta do that alone?”  
  
“Not six anymore, Dad,” she breathes shakily, pulling away.  
  
She squeezes his arms with an apologetic smile and retreats up the stairs. Shannon watches her with sad eyes and shakes her head at Gibbs when he gives her a questioning look.  
  
“She only had me for a long time and I…” Shannon swallows and looks away, eyes suddenly filled with tears, “I was grieving for you when I should have been comforting her. There was an accident…”  
  
“I know. Kelly said you were in traction?”  
  
“Six months. She was released from the hospital after a month and they put her with a foster family. After I got out I still had to go to physical therapy and that was another four months. She was away from me, save a few brief visits for almost a year.”  
  
Shannon’s lower lip trembles.   
  
“And you were dead,” she breathes, voice tremulous.  
  
An echo of a sob travels down the stairwell and they all look up. Tony sighs and gently pushes Shannon down on the couch, taking the steps two at a time. Gibbs immediately wraps Shannon up in his arms but his eyes trail after Tony, his ears listening for Tony’s footsteps and rumbling voice.  
  
Upstairs Tony sits on the edge of the bed, hand on Kelly’s back as she sobs helplessly into the comforter. He worries about Gibbs downstairs and the choice that Gibbs seems determined to ignore.  
  
“I’m ok,” Kelly sniffles after a few minutes, “Sorry, I’m being stupid.”  
  
“It’s ok,” Tony soothes, “Even Bruce Lee would have cried, Kung Fu master.”  
  
Kelly laughs and sits up, hugging her knees to her chest, “So you’re kind of my Step Dad.”  
  
“Sorry I’m not older,” Tony winces.  
  
She shakes her head and looks him over shrewdly, “I can be bought.”  
  
Tony laughs and grins at her, “A woman after my own heart.”  
  
With a faint smirk she shrugs one shoulder, scrunching up her nose.  
  
“I liked you anyway. It’s like starting off with an A. You’ve already passed you just have to make sure to maintain your GPA.”  
  
“I did pretty well in school but then again my Major was Phys. Ed.”  
  
“…you can Major in that?” Kelly asks with obvious criticism.  
  
“I had a Minor in Criminology,” Tony says defensively.  
  
“You got in on a sports scholarship, didn’t you?”  
  
“Yeah. Blew out my knee.”  
  
Kelly winces, “Sorry.”  
  
Tony shrugs, “It happens. So what’s your Major?”  
  
“Environmental Engineering. Minoring in Education.”  
  
“Which is…?”  
  
“Agriculture, renewable energy…sort of a mish-mash of hippie crap.”  
  
“You’re a hippie?”  
  
Kelly holds up her feet, showing her dusty soles.  
  
“Dirty hippie,” she confirms.  
  
“I buy carbon credits and I recycle religiously.”  
  
“I approve of your half-assed attempts. I saw those muscle cars out front.”  
  
“We are never getting rid of those cars,” Tony narrows his eyes, “It’s why I buy carbon credits.”  
  
“Bed time,” Gibbs growls from the doorway, “I’m an old man and I need at least six hours.”  
  
He walks in and awkwardly bends down, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Kelly’s eyes close and she looks, for a brief second, like she might start crying again.  
  
“Night sweetheart.”  
  
“Night, Daddy.”  
  
Shannon slides in as Gibbs and Tony make their exit, nodding and smiling as she tosses her suitcase on the bed next to Kelly’s.  
  
“Oh and Dad?”  
  
Gibbs turns and looks at her expectantly, “Yeah?”  
  
“I approve of your life partner.”  
  
Gibbs raises an eyebrow and shakes his head, laughing softly, “ _Thanks_.”  
  
Tony and Gibbs retreat across the hallway to their bedroom and Gibbs leans back against the door once it’s shut. For a moment he just stares at Tony, looking absolutely overwhelmed.  
  
“What the hell do I do?” he asks, swallowing hard.  
  
“…if you…if you want I can sleep in the den.”  
  
Gibbs shakes his head fiercely, blinking back tears.  
  
“Don’t start with that shit,” he snaps.  
  
“Then I’m confused about your confusion, Gibbs,” Tony chuckles mirthlessly.  
  
“She’s all grown up,” Gibbs chokes out.  
  
“She’s alive,” Tony smiles gently, stepping forward and pulling Gibbs into his arms.  
  
“I don’t know how to be a father to her anymore.”  
  
“You’ll figure it out. You’ll figure it all out,” Tony reassures him, “but you’re going to have to do it in the morning.”  
  
Gibbs nods and sniffles once, swiping at his nose and looking away in annoyance. Tony rolls his eyes and ducks down to kiss Gibbs quickly.  
  
When he pulls away he catches Gibbs gaze and holds it firmly.  
  
“I love you,” he says softly.  
  
“I love you too,” Gibbs half-smiles, reaching up to stroke a thumb over Tony’s cheek.  
  
Tony jerks his head towards the bed and strips down, climbing under the covers.  
  
For a moment Gibbs just stares at him and then shucks off his own t-shirt and jeans.  
  
Under the covers he wraps his body around Tony’s and breathes in the other man’s scent until all the riotous feelings inside him settle and he can finally sleep.


	3. There Was A Freedom Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds something that belongs to Gibbs.

When he wakes up the next morning Tony’s first thought is a content one. He’s in Gibbs’ arms, the bed is deliciously warm and it’s still dark out which means he woke up well before the alarm and he has time to revel in both arms and warmth.  
  
He smiles to himself and pulls Gibbs a little closer. Gibbs makes a muffled noise and presses in, tightening his grip. The swipe of a tongue over his collarbone makes Tony hum with pleasure and Gibbs latches on to the flesh there, sucking and nibbling.  
  
“Morning,” Gibbs mutters gruffly.  
  
“Morning,” Tony smiles, hand sliding to the back of Gibbs’ neck, urging him to resume his ministrations.  
  
-  
  
Gibbs leaves at least two hickies before they hear Shannon and Kelly rustling around in the hallway. He pulls off slowly, eyes fixed on Tony’s shoulder.  
  
“You forgot they were here, didn’t you?”  
  
Slowly, Gibbs nods, lips slightly parted, brow furrowed as he struggles just to breathe.  
  
“Doesn’t seem real,” he chokes out. He’s almost afraid to get up, to confirm that they’re really here because part of him still can’t believe – is still terrified to go out there and find they aren’t really back, that there are still two graves in Arlington with two bodies that never escaped the wreckage of that crash.  
  
“Get dressed,” Tony rumbles, “I’ll make breakfast.”  
  
They put on sweats and t-shirts, slipping out into the hallway. Kelly’s there, leaning against the door, hugging herself. Her head darts up as soon as their door opens and she smiles nervously, scratching at her forearm absently.  
  
“Um…morning,” she says, gesturing with a nod towards the bathroom, “Mom’s um…”  
  
Gibbs nods, “Another bathroom downstairs, remember?”  
  
“…the one by the basement,” Kelly grimaces, “It’s stupid but…”  
  
“You always thought there was a ghost in that bathroom,” Gibbs chuckles, glancing sidelong at Tony.  
  
“Yeah,” she says with an embarrassed smile.  
  
“Abby exorcised it,” he chokes out, biting back laughter.  
  
Tony laughs and covers his mouth.  
  
“She uh…” he glances at Gibbs who shrugs, “She was in there…using the facilities and uh…something fell. I heard a crash and she comes running out, looking even paler than usual and she swears up and down there’s a ghost in the bathroom. She came back with a bunch of candles and incense and crosses and stuff. Spent a whole afternoon casting out the spirit.”  
  
“She’s that friend of yours, right?” Kelly laughs, looking back and forth between them, “The one you work with? With the tattoos?”  
  
“Yeah,” Gibbs nods.  
  
“I’d like to meet her.”  
  
“Yeah. I know she’d love to meet you,” he glances at Tony and then heads downstairs.  
  
“Did I say something wrong?” she whispers to Tony.  
  
“No…um…a while ago, I mean, years, I forget how many he uh…he got into an accident and it kind of came out. About you two having died and…you don’t realize how much you both being alive means to…well, to a lot of people. For your Dad’s sake.”  
  
Kelly’s eyes go wide, “That’s kind of…overwhelming. So um…Abby knows about me and my Mom?”  
  
“Yeah. All of your Dad’s coworkers do.”  
  
“Seriously overwhelming. So all these people know who we are and think we’re dead?”  
  
“Yeah,” Tony nods, sucking in a deep breath.  
  
“Do they know about you and Dad?”  
  
“Uh…not..not really, no.”  
  
Kelly raises an eyebrow and in that moment she reminds Tony of Gibbs so strongly it throws him.  
  
“Well, he’s my boss,” he finds himself admitting.  
  
Kelly’s eyebrow goes a little higher and he shifts uncomfortably.  
  
“Abby knows.”  
  
“Don’t you think that’s a little…unethical?” she asks sharply, gaze critical as it sweeps over him from head to toe.  
  
“Don’t judge me,” he grumbles, jabbing a finger at her, “You don’t know what we’ve been through together.”  
  
Kelly holds up her hands and looks away, “Fine, fine. Virtue, thy name is Tony.”  
  
“I _was_ going to make you pancakes,” he grumbles, crossing his arms.  
  
“Aw, come on. I was _teasing_.”  
  
“ _Cereal_. The _boring kind_.”  
  
“Hippie,” Kelly points to herself, “I _like_ boring cereal.”  
  
“But I bet you like pancakes better - with real maple syrup because Gibbs doesn’t like the fake stuff.”  
  
Kelly licks her lips and then bites the bottom one. Plastering on a fake smile she claps Tony’s upper arm in a friendly gesture, “Did I mention I really like you?”  
  
“Really?” Tony grins facetiously, “I like you too.”  
  
With that he winks and trots down the stairs.  
  
Kelly laughs to herself and shakes her head as her mother exits the bathroom.  
  
“I really like Dad’s boyfriend. He’s a little insane.”  
  
Shannon frowns after her as the bathroom door shuts and stands there blinking for a moment, brow furrowed as she stares down the hall.  
  
“Wait, actually insane or…?”  
  
“Mom, I’m peeing! Stop talking!”  
  
“Sorry, sorry…” Shannon mutters, shaking her head as she descends the stairs into the foyer.  
  
Tony is whipping up the pancakes and Gibbs is setting the table. They’re talking about something work related.  
  
“So you’ll tell them?” Gibbs asks, confirming with a look on his face that borders on guilty.  
  
“Yeah, Boss,” Tony sighs, “You know I love being the bearer of news. Especially the good kind.”  
  
“…thanks,” Gibbs mutters softly, kissing Tony’s shoulder.  
  
Tony smiles and presses a kiss to Gibbs’ forehead, “You better find the syrup. I promised Kelly the good stuff.”  
  
“Hmmph,” Gibbs glares faintly.  
  
“I’ll buy you a whole barrel of it the next time we visit Jack,” Tony rolls his eyes.  
  
“Morning,” Shannon says cheerfully, feeling awkward and a little ashamed for having listened in.  
  
“Morning,” Gibbs smiles, eyes sweeping over her warmly.  
  
“Pancakes, huh?”  
  
“Yeah. I’m bribing your daughter,” Tony grins.  
  
“Bribery, hmm? Good luck.”  
  
“I’d blackmail her but I don’t know her well enough yet,” he winks.  
  
Shannon laughs and sits down at the kitchen table, taking a cup of coffee from Gibbs. It’s just the way she likes it and it makes her a little misty knowing that he’s remembered such a small detail for such a long time.  
  
Kelly bounds into the room, immediately crowding Tony and peering at what he’s doing.  
  
“Those better be good,” she grumbles, pouring herself a cup of coffee.  
  
“The best,” Gibbs chuckles, sipping at his own cup.  
  
“No pressure or anything,” Tony mutters, dropping batter onto the hot skillet.  
  
“Better than Mom’s?”  
  
“Honey, I’m a baker. I’m fantastic at baking. All other forms of cooking are beyond me.”  
  
“You only burned them some of the time,” Gibbs smirks.  
  
“She used to make them all the time before um…” Kelly blinks, looking Gibbs over uncertainly, “you know, the accident. I figured she stopped because of her hand.”  
  
“Her hand?” Gibbs raises an eyebrow, looking Shannon over.  
  
“A shard of glass severed a few muscles and a couple of nerves. My right hand just…lost a little dexterity,” Shannon wiggles her fingers, “It’s much better now, I can even write with it a little again.”  
  
Gibbs’ jaw works and Shannon sighs.  
  
“Your Dad used to make the pancakes,” Shannon says, kicking Gibbs under the table, “I made the orange juice and the eggs.”  
  
“Really?” Kelly frowns.  
  
“Yes. Your Dad was the good cook, not me. That baked chicken you liked? That was his cooking.”  
  
Tony sets a plate of pancakes in front of Kelly, “So you’ve been holding out on me?”  
  
“…damnit, Shan.” Gibbs grimaces.  
  
“Oh!” Shannon laughs, clapping her hands, “You lazy bastard, you convinced him you were bad at it, didn’t you?”  
  
“Yeah, he did,” Tony grins, crossing his arms, spatula clasped tightly in one hand, “But now that I know better I think he’s going to be making it up to me. A lot.”  
  
He turns back to the stove, dropping some more batter onto the skillet while Gibbs glares at an unrepentant Shannon.  
  
“Oh, _God_ , these are good,” Kelly moans.  
  
“Don’t eat like a heathen,” Shannon chastises, poking Kelly to get her to sit up straight.  
  
“Sorry,” Kelly mutters through a mouthful, “Bad habits you pick up living in a tiny apartment with slovenly roommates.”  
  
“You haven’t used that dining room table I bought you from Ikea _once_ , have you?” Shannon glares.  
  
“I use it all the time,” Kelly says defensively, “Right now it’s holding my scale model for a rooftop garden.”  
  
“You’re supposed to eat on it.”  
  
“Honestly Mom, I eat half of my meals at school and the other half at work. Who has time to sit down?”  
  
“So I wasted a hundred and fifty dollars?”  
  
“It’s crucial to the success of my schooling. Where else am I going to put my projects while I work on them? That table has helped me get four A’s and a B plus!”  
  
Tony sets the second plate in front of Shannon, wisely staying silent as he locks eyes with Gibbs who is valiantly struggling not to laugh.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Shannon puts syrup on her pancakes and starts eating. She moans a little and swipes at her mouth with a napkin.  
  
“Oh, God, these really are good. What did you put in them?”  
  
“Family secret. Handed down for generations.”  
  
Gibbs clears his throat before taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
“Thankfully my father’s cook was willing to share it with me,” Tony continues, sounding a little more subdued, “But I was a likable kid.”  
  
There’s a tense moment as he scoops Gibbs’ pancakes onto a plate and all but tosses the plate onto the table in front of the other man. Gibbs presses his mouth into a thin line, not looking up at Kelly and Shannon’s curious faces as he pours syrup onto his stack.  
  
“Perfect,” he says through a mouthful, “Like always.”  
  
“If I ever see Joseph again I’ll send along your compliments,” Tony responds shortly. He cleans up quickly and exits the room.  
  
“Aren’t you going to eat?” Kelly calls after him.  
  
“I’ve got work. You guys enjoy, I’ll see you tonight.”  
  
He continues on and heads upstairs, leaving them in awkward silence.  
  
“What was that all about?” Kelly asks gently.  
  
Gibbs sighs, sitting back in his chair, “Tony’s prone to…exaggerating. We agreed though. It’s only the truth with family.”  
  
“Um…” Kelly shifts, looking uncomfortable.  
  
“He just wants you to like him,” Gibbs explains.  
  
“I already like him,” she insists.  
  
“He has his doubts.”  
  
“He said that?”  
  
“No…he doesn’t have to,” Gibbs smiles.  
  
He swipes at his mouth with a napkin and stands up, “I’ll be right back.”  
  
Tony’s putting on his suit when Gibbs walks into the bedroom.  
  
“Didn’t mean to embarrass you,” he says by way of apology.  
  
“I know,” Tony says softly, buttoning his shirt.  
  
“…explained things to them.”  
  
Tony winces and frowns, reaching for his tie, “Ok.”  
  
“We agreed…”  
  
“Only the truth with family,” Tony nods, “I remember.”  
  
“…Jack says he misses your stories though.”  
  
“The real ones aren’t as entertaining.”  
  
Gibbs nods, “I know.”  
  
“You finish eating or are you letting your food get cold so you could placate my ego?”  
  
“Just wanted to make sure you were alright.”  
  
“I’ll be fine,” Tony says evenly, "Nobody ever died from wounded pride, right?”  
  
“Not that I know of,” Gibbs smirks, catching Tony at the waist as he passes by, drawing him close.  
  
“You’re going to make me late,” Tony sighs, kissing Gibbs’ cheek.  
  
“Can you be late if I’m not there to catch you?” Gibbs grins.  
  
“Pretty sure NCIS still runs on schedule without you there to watch the clock, Boss.”  
  
“If you say so.”  
  
They kiss, closed mouths opening to let loose questing tongues. For a moment they’re lost in it but finally Tony pulls away with a sigh.  
  
“Stop making this so hard.”  
  
Gibbs’ eyes sweep over Tony’s face, “Watch your ass.”  
  
Tony snorts, “I’ll be safe, I promise.”  
  
He watches Tony finish getting ready and draws him in for one more kiss before walking him to the front door. It’s always hard to watch Tony go in without him, whatever the reason, and today is no exception.  
  
A warm hand gripping his shoulder surprises him but doesn’t startle him.  
  
“Is he alright?”  
  
“Yeah. Nothing ever keeps Tony down for long.”  
  
He turns and smiles at Shannon. For a brief moment they’re twenty five again and he’s just picking up the paper from the porch before they sit in the living room to look it over. They’ll talk a little, plan out their day and laugh at whatever antics Kelly decides to get into today.  
  
“Your pancakes are getting cold and I have a _million_ pictures to show you that I do not want syrup on,” Kelly calls from the kitchen.  
  
They laugh and Shannon goes up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.  
  
“We’ve got some catching up to do.”  
  
“Yeah,” Gibbs nods, putting an arm around her shoulder.  
  
The gratitude is a little overwhelming but it’s slowly washing away the pain that has plagued him for so long.  
  
\--  
  
Tony stops into the Director’s office first.  
  
“Good morning, sir.”  
  
“Agent DiNozzo.”  
  
“Would you indulge me for a moment, sir?”  
  
Vance raises an eyebrow, chewing on his toothpick slowly.  
  
“Is this going to take long?”  
  
“No, sir.”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
“Thank you, sir,” Tony smiles. He places Gibbs’ personnel folder on Vance’s desk and opens it to the section he’d marked with a sticky note.  
  
“…I’ve read it before,” Vance says smoothly, quirking up an eyebrow and glancing up at Tony without raising his head.  
  
“I’m sure you have, sir. What isn’t there is the part about Gibbs having lost his daughter and wife. His first wife, Shannon. They were being protected by NCIS because Gibbs’ wife had witnessed a crime. They were thought to have been murdered – their driver was shot and there was a car accident.”  
  
“Thought to have been murdered, Agent DiNozzo?” Vance repeats, catching on immediately.  
  
“They were in a car accident and they were injured but they survived. Mike Franks put them into Witness Protection – handed them over to the FBI.”  
  
Both of Vance’s eyebrows shoot up and he leans back in his seat.  
  
“How did you find out about this?”  
  
“I ran into Shannon when I went to pick up Private O’Dell. Gibbs had shown me pictures of her before and I recognized her.”  
  
“Does Gibbs know?”  
  
“He’s at his house with Shannon and Kelly, their daughter, right now.”  
  
Vance lets out a heavy sigh and rubs at his jaw, “That’s…”  
  
“Crazy?”  
  
“I was going to say a miracle.”  
  
“…that too, sir,” Tony nods.  
  
“So he’s not coming in today, I take it?”  
  
“No, sir. He’s taking a personal day…or two. I didn’t ask.”  
  
Vance nods and closes the folder, “Good. Tell him to take some of that vacation time that’s been piling up.”  
  
“Thank you, sir. I’ll keep you updated,” Tony nods once, turning to leave.  
  
“Thank you…and Agent DiNozzo?”  
  
“Yes, sir?” Tony pauses, brow furrowing slightly.  
  
“…whatever happens I know you’ll both keep things professional - the way you have been all these years.”  
  
It’s less a statement and more of an order but it confuses Tony none-the-less.  
  
“Sir?”  
  
“I never wanted the details before, Agent DiNozzo and I don’t want them now. DADT might have been repealed but agency policy about fraternization still stands. Do I need to clarify further?”  
  
Tony’s eyes widen briefly and his mouth works soundlessly for a moment before he shakes his head.  
  
“No…no. Thank you.”  
  
Mouth dry and hands shaking faintly, Tony exits the Director’s office and stands outside the door for long minutes just trying to get his heart to stop beating so hard in his chest. He’s done a lot of very stupid things in his life but getting into a relationship with Gibbs could top the list. Getting caught being in a relationship with Gibbs by their boss would certainly surpass that by leaps and bounds though. Taking a deep breath Tony decides not to let Gibbs know that Vance knows. It will color their interactions, at least from Gibbs’ perspective. Nodding to himself, Tony heads down to Abby’s lab.  
  
She hugs him enthusiastically the second he walks in the door and Tony staggers back a few steps, laughing and hugging her back warmly.  
  
“Hey, Abbs.”  
  
“Tony, check this out, we got a bag full of pieces on Agent Munoz’ case and there’s this really gross…”  
  
“I had McDonald’s for breakfast, Abby. Grease and body parts…” Tony begs off.  
  
“What?” Abby frowns and then rolls her eyes, “No, not body pieces, pieces of…look.”  
  
“…magazines?”  
  
“Porno magazines,” Abby grins salaciously, “look.”  
  
She points to a scrap with a couple covered in what appears to be tartar sauce having sex on top of a pile of fish.  
  
“…ew,” Tony makes a face, “People are seriously…”  
  
“Twisted?” Abby supplies.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Sorry to scar you like that but it wasn’t something that could be suffered alone.”  
  
Tony glances up at her out of the corner of his eye and doesn’t bother trying to hold back the smile.  
  
“Just spare me the details of this one once it’s solved, ok?”  
  
“What if they’re really good details?” Abby grins.  
  
Laughing, Tony sits on a stool and crosses his arms.  
  
“Ok, ok,” Abby holds up her hands, “but you’ll probably regret it later.”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
“So, what brings my second favorite person down to the bowels of NCIS today?”  
  
“Well…” Tony sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. He should have planned this out better and decides to just plunge forward and deal with the aftermath.  
  
“Shannon and Kelly are alive.”  
  
Quickly, he spits out the entire story. Abby is frozen until he stops speaking and for that much Tony is grateful. But as soon as he takes a breath, story finished, she lets out a shuddering sigh.  
  
Abby’s eyes go impossibly wide and she slaps her hand over her mouth as a heartbreaking sob wrenches its way past her lips. Tony’s eyes go wide and he holds up his hands, wincing as tears start streaking down her cheeks.  
  
“Don’t cry, Abby,” he pleads.  
  
But the tears won’t be stopped. Abby starts crying hard and Tony hesitates only briefly, glancing over his shoulder towards the door, before wrapping her up in his arms.  
  
“He’ll be back into work in a day or two, Abbs…”  
  
“Why? Oh my God, Tony, he should…he should…finish that stupid boat and sail away and never come back!”  
  
Tony glances away and Abby squeezes him tight.  
  
“With you too,” she says softly, “He’d never leave you behind, Tony.”  
  
“I…”  
  
“Abby?” Ziva queries from the doorway, “Why are you crying?”  
  
Abby looks up at Tony who sighs and Ziva strides into the room.  
  
“Tony, what did you do to make Abby cry?” Ziva asks dangerously.  
  
“Uh…” McGee drawls out, still standing in the doorway.  
  
Scrubbing his face, Tony gestures him closer, “Come here, McGoo, after this I’m not telling this bedtime story again.”  
  
“What happened?” Ziva presses, eyes suddenly worried, “Where is Gibbs?”  
  
“I’m…going to explain all of that, Ziva,” Tony says, trying to be patient.  
  
“So what’s going on?” McGee pushes gently.  
  
Tony opens his mouth to tell them and Abby pokes him, “You should get Ducky in here.”  
  
“…right. Good idea, Abby.”  
  
“I’ll call him,” Abby offers, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket.  
  
They listen to her trying to explain without really explaining and Tony musses Ziva’s hair.  
  
“Everything’s fine.”  
  
Her eyes search his face and she nods, relaxing fractionally.  
  
When Ducky strides in he looks mildly annoyed.  
  
“I was right in the middle of an autopsy so this had better be damn important.”  
  
“Shannon and Kelly are alive,” Tony says succinctly.  
  
Ducky freezes mid-step, nearly stumbling over his own feet.  
  
“…what?” he breathes.  
  
“Gibbs is with them right now, at his house,” Tony continues, smiling a little as he tells the story for the third and final time.  
  
A small part of him feels the same anxiety that Gibbs must have been feeling earlier that morning. He feels like he must have hallucinated the whole crazy situation because things like this just don’t happen. But when Abby insists on talking to Gibbs Tony can see the need to confirm that everything’s alright in Ducky’s eyes as well – Ziva and McGee are still in shock. So Tony calls him and holds back the sigh of relief when he hears Shannon and Kelly laughing in the background.  
  
 _“Hey, Tony,”_ Gibbs chuckles, voice full of the love that Tony’s come to take for granted.  
  
“Hey, Boss,” Tony says cheerfully, “Got a room full of people here who don’t believe the good news. Was wondering if you could set them straight for me?”  
  
 _“Am I on speakerphone?”_  
  
“Not yet.”  
  
 _“Good. You told Vance?”_  
  
“Yeah, he said take all the time you need.”  
  
 _“…thanks. Love you.”_  
  
“Back at ya, Boss. Putting you on speakerphone.”  
  
 _“The hell are you people sitting around gossiping when there’s work to do?”_  
  
“It’s just a little difficult to believe old friend,” Ducky manages, swallowing thickly.  
  
 _“Well…hey, Kel…”_  
  
 _“Hello? This is Kelly.”_  
  
“Hello, Kelly. My name is Ducky.”  
  
 _“Hi, Ducky. My Dad mentioned you but um…you know, maybe we’ll get to meet sometime? Anyway, uh…I know you all kind of know about me and my Mom but we don’t really know much about you yet. We’re still playing catch up over here, you know? But I wanted to thank you…for taking care of my Dad for all these years. He’s kind of a stubborn idiot sometimes. I mean, I didn’t really notice when I was younger but it’s kind of obvious now that I’m older.”_  
  
 _“Hey,”_ Gibbs mutters.  
  
 _“It’s ok, Dad, I still love you.”_  
  
Gibbs doesn’t respond to that and Shannon’s soft voice whispers in the background for a moment.  
  
 _“Tony?”_ she says.  
  
“Uh…yeah, Shannon?”  
  
 _“Did I thank you yet?”_  
  
“For what?”  
  
 _“For bringing us back together?”_  
  
“Um…you really don’t have to…”  
  
 _“Sorry,”_ she says quickly, _“I just…thank you.”_  
  
“You’re welcome,” he blushes, avoiding the intense gazes of the others.  
  
McGee punches his shoulder gently, grinning broadly when Tony glares at him.  
  
“It’s really…a um…a pleasure, ma’am,” McGee says, “I’m um…Tim McGee.”  
  
 _“Is Abby there?”_ Kelly asks.  
  
“Yes!” Abby bounces, “Hi!”  
  
 _“My Dad said you have tattoos and I get the impression he thinks you’re pretty awesome.”_  
  
Abby grins, obviously pleased, “Yeah, I have a lot of tattoos. And I think he’s awesome too.”  
  
 _“Cool. So um…we ordered out for lunch and I think it’s here already so…you know, hopefully we’ll all get to meet sometime soon.”_  
  
“Bye guys,” Tony says, eager to get them off the phone in case Shannon or Kelly slip with any personal information.  
  
“Gibbs!” Ziva exclaims, looking a little embarrassed when everyone stares at her.  
  
 _“Yeah, Ziva?”_ Gibbs verbally prods.  
  
“I…I am very happy for you.”  
  
 _“…thanks. I’ll be back at work next week. Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.”_  
  
Tony hangs up and pockets his phone, tucking his hands into his pockets as well, rocking back on his heels.  
  
“So…crazy, right?” he laughs.  
  
Smiling to himself, Ducky pats the nearest arm, which happens to be Ziva’s and turns to go back to autopsy.  
  
“We’re…wrapping up that cold case,” McGee gestures, “And we have a possibly missing Lance Corporal. His wife came in to report it this morning and Ziva talked to her.”  
  
“I still think she was suspicious and we should have held her for further questioning.”  
  
“Speech impediments don’t make people suspicious, Ziva,” McGee sighs.  
  
“It wasn’t her impediment that made her suspicious, McGee,” Ziva snaps back.  
  
“Upstairs,” Tony points, raising an eyebrow.  
  
They both glare at him a little but do as they’re told. Abby touches Tony’s hand softly before he leaves.  
  
“Are you ok?” she whispers.  
  
“Before I put him on speaker he told me he loved me,” Tony whispers back, kissing her cheek, “Relax, this isn’t a Lifetime movie.”  
  
She kisses his cheek quickly and then pushes him towards the door.  
  
“Go find that Lance Corporal!” she cheers, pumping her fists in the air.  
  
“Yes, ma’am,” Tony salutes.  
  
The rest of the day passes in a blur. Their Lance Corporal turns up, drunk and unharmed, at a dive bar just outside of Rockville.  
  
That night as they’re finishing up with everything and Tony finishes filing the paperwork for Gibbs’ impromptu ‘vacation’ he feels the curious glances of his teammates.  
  
“What?” he snaps.  
  
“What?” McGee squeaks defensively, turning back to his paperwork quickly.  
  
“You two have been… _looking_ at me. What is it?”  
  
“It’s just…” Ziva pauses, looking to McGee for assistance.  
  
“Well, we were um…” McGee quails when Tony finally turns to look at him, eyebrow raised, “going to head out for a few drinks and wanted to know if you wanted to come.”  
  
Tony glares, “And?”  
  
“And what?” McGee shrugs nervously.  
  
“And you’re being weird. Why?”  
  
“We…are worried about you, Tony,” Ziva says hesitantly.  
  
That makes Tony frown at her, “Worried?”  
  
Glancing at McGee, Ziva gets up and Tony casually stacks his paperwork, covering up Gibbs’ vacation form as she comes to stand in front of his desk. McGee shuffles over as well, having a silent conversation with her that Tony interprets as McGee questioning them saying anything and Ziva insisting that they should.  
  
“You and Gibbs are close,” McGee says finally, looking resigned.  
  
“Very close,” Ziva emphasizes, watching Tony closely.  
  
McGee rolls his eyes, “And…”  
  
He sighs and leans forward, putting his palms on Tony’s desk and looking him square in the eye.  
  
“Everybody knows you two are living together, it’s the worst kept secret at NCIS and I’m really tired of pretending I don’t know.”  
  
Tony leans back coolly, “Really?”  
  
“One morning Gibbs showed up wearing one of your ties.”  
  
“How do you know it was one of mine?”  
  
“It was the same tie you wore the day before, it had a small burn mark on it from one of Abby’s Bunsen burners…”  
  
“Which you really were overly emotional about,” Ziva interjects.  
  
“If I remember correctly that was an Armani tie. People are allowed to get emotional about Armani,” Tony grumbles defensively, “And that’s your evidence that we’re living together?”  
  
“Actually it’s more a collection of evidence,” McGee says confidently, standing up straight and crossing his arms.  
  
“In other words Abby has a pet theory and you believed her,” Tony raises an eyebrow.  
  
“Sometimes you show up in the same car,” Ziva puts in.  
  
“Car was in the shop,” Tony shoots back, “Boss gave me a ride.”  
  
“You always look like someone’s ripping your heart out when the other one gets hurt,” McGee says gently, switching tactics.  
  
“I feel the same way when either of you are hurt,” Tony sighs, rubbing at one eye.  
  
“…I heard Gibbs say he loved you…and he was…touching you,” McGee hesitates before demonstrating on Ziva. It’s an intimate touch, his hand on her cheek, thumb stroking the soft skin.  
  
“ _We’re close_ ,” Tony bites out, expression never wavering.  
  
“Why are you being so stubborn about this?” Ziva snaps, waving McGee’s hand away, “No one cares what you do outside of work.”  
  
“What Ziva means is no one is judging you. Kind of the opposite, actually, we all feel really…supportive and…maybe a little protective.”  
  
McGee smiles a little and shrugs a shoulder.  
  
“Protective of a nonexistent relationship?” Tony scoffs.  
  
“When the rumors started circulating…” McGee glances at Ziva who nods, “a few of us went around doing damage control. Making sure it stayed…in house. Pretty much everyone we talked to was insulted by the idea that anyone would try to hurt either of you with any…personal information.”  
  
“Everyone respects Gibbs and likes you,” Ziva sums up simply, “They don’t want to see you get into trouble.”  
  
Tony doesn’t ratchet down the glare, staying stock still in his chair.  
  
“Theoretically, let’s say that I was the assistant to Gibbs’ Prime Minister from Love Actually…”  
  
“Oh my God,” McGee breathes, “You two really are…”  
  
“What…you just…” Tony straightens, knowing he screwed up.  
  
“It was a rumor!,” McGee practically squeaks, “No one had any real proof!”  
  
“But you just…!”  
  
“You could have denied it!”  
  
Tony drops his forehead to his desktop and covers his head with both hands, groaning softly.  
  
“Whether you denied it or not, I knew,” Ziva shrugs, patting his head and turning back to her desk.  
  
“I hate you both,” Tony mutters emphatically.  
  
McGee makes a pained face and squats next to Tony.  
  
“I meant what I said, you know? It doesn’t matter to me…” McGee squints his eyes shut, “You’re my best friend.”  
  
Tony looks up at McGee’s resigned expression.  
  
“Well, duh, McGee. I’m the most awesome person you know.”  
  
McGee blinks and then shakes his head, smiling, “Ok, Tony.”  
  
“And ditto.”  
  
Slapping Tony on the back, McGee stands up, “Ok, Tony.”  
  
“Just…try to keep it a rumor, ok?”  
  
“Yeah, Tony.”  
  
“So are you coming?” Ziva asks, voice tinged with mild exasperation at all the melodrama.  
  
“I uh…I should head home,” Tony smiles apologetically.  
  
“We understand,” McGee nods, “See you tomorrow.”  
  
“Night, guys.”  
  
\--  
  
The house is warm when Tony walks in, the fire crackling merrily as Shannon and Kelly go through dusty boxes from the attic. He shuts the door quietly, hanging his Fall coat on the rack by the foyer closet and carefully putting his keys in the bowl on the table. He listens to their laughter and soft conversation, leaning back against the solid wood of the door.  
  
“Oh, your baptism gown,” Shannon coos.   
  
“Mom,” Kelly sighs.  
  
“You were so _tiny_.”  
  
“Yeah, I know, Mom, babies usually are…Mr. Nibbles!”  
  
“Oh, Lord, that atrocious rabbit.”  
  
Kelly holds him close and frowns at her mother, “Aunt Lena made him for me.”  
  
“Aunt Lena couldn’t sew to save her soul. That is the ugliest toy I have ever seen in my life, Kelly. I could never understand why you liked it so much.”  
  
“He looks so sad,” Kelly holds him up, floppy limbs swinging as she makes him wave at her mother, “How can you not love that sad, little face, Mom? Have you no heart?”  
  
Shannon groans and rolls her eyes, “Honestly, Kelly…Oh, Tony! When did you get home?”  
  
“Uh…just a second ago. Sorry for…lurking,” he gestures.  
  
“Come here,” Kelly pats the floor next to her, “I wanted to show you some pictures of my Dad when he was younger.”  
  
“Oh, I’ve uh…seen a lot of these already probably,” Tony says, grunting a little as he sits beside her.  
  
“These are photos that were _really_ buried,” Kelly grins, “And those over there are mine that we’ve managed to get from family and…you know, stuff we’ve managed to hold on to over the years. Mr. Franks actually rescued the oldest one from the safehouse we’d been staying in before the accident.”  
  
Shannon makes a noise of displeasure and Tony smirks, “I’m not his biggest fan either.”  
  
“Jethro’s actually been defending him.”  
  
Tony nods, “Mike…got him through a really tough time. And Mike’s granddaughter is Gibbs’ goddaughter. They’re pretty close.”  
  
“Jethro always did love kids. Good thing you plan on giving him…what was it? A million grandbabies?” Shannon teases her daughter.  
  
“At least that many,” Kelly grins.  
  
“I know this isn’t going to make me very popular but he probably saved all your lives,” Tony says, voice low and even.  
  
“There’s surviving and then there’s living, Tony. You can still be breathing and not really be alive. Jethro was our heart. He meant everything to us.”  
  
“I’m not saying it was fair,” Tony smiles sadly, “But at least you’re all alive and together now.”  
  
Kelly loops her arm through Tony’s and squeezes his bicep, “I keep telling them both that but I think they’re hell bent on murdering someone.”  
  
Tony pats her hand and then taps the photo album, “So is there anything embarrassing in there that I’ll derive sick pleasure from?”  
  
“How about the ones with Dad giving me my dress up box for my sixth birthday?”  
  
“Feather boas, gaudy toy jewelry and big, floppy hats? Sounds perfect,” Shannon chuckles.  
  
Kelly flips through and points to a series of pictures that has Tony red in the face with laughter in mere seconds.  
  
After they settle a little, Kelly starts showing Tony other pictures. Tony marvels at images of them at family gatherings looking so normal and happy - the perfect American family. It hurts a little because they lost that and they’ll never get it back. It hurts because Tony can never give that to Gibbs. They’ll never be at a barbecue with their kids, laughing with family and friends. Even if they have a wedding, which is a prospect that terrifies Tony a little - mostly because he’s spent so many years hiding the most intimate details of his life behind lies and half-truths – it’s not like they’ll ever be able to shout it from the rooftops. Not that Tony needs to do that, despite his seeming verbal diarrhea he’s actually incredibly private about the things that matter to him. But sometimes he just wants to be out at a restaurant or the movies or just doing their grocery shopping and…hold Gibbs’ hand or kiss him. Not a slobbery make-out, just a quick peck – because Gibbs said something funny or sweet and the affection that Tony feels requires some kind of expression. Something so simple that he can’t have and couldn’t have known would eat at him so much.  
  
“I can’t believe he held on to all of this for so long,” Shannon practically whispers, fingering the lace of her bridal veil.  
  
Tony looks away and then gets to his feet, putting some more wood on the fire. He stretches a little and tries to figure out the least awkward response that he could give to that statement.  
  
“He must’ve been so lonely,” Kelly says sadly.  
  
Gibbs’ arm around his waist makes him start a little and Tony half turns.  
  
-  
  
“Wasn’t so lonely,” Gibbs lies easily, pulling Tony closer.  
  
“Obviously not after you met Tony but…before that,” Kelly says.  
  
“Doesn’t matter anymore, Kel.”  
  
“You look pretty in pink, Gibbs,” Tony smirks, changing the subject.  
  
“What?” Gibbs frowns.  
  
“My sixth birthday,” Kelly chuckles, finding the pictures and holding the album up.  
  
Gibbs squints and then laughs. With a mischievous glint in his eyes, he grabs Shannon’s light, flower print scarf, tosses it around his neck and bats his eyelashes at them.  
  
They laugh, Tony partially with disbelief. Gibbs has always had that easy-going, almost goofy side to him – always hidden under the gruff exterior, peeking out every now and then. It’s not a side of him that Tony sees often though.  
  
Gibbs, seeming almost bashful, chuckles, takes the scarf off and drapes it over the back of the chair he plucked it from.  
  
“Dinner’s almost done,” he says, gesturing towards the kitchen.  
  
“I’m going to get changed,” Tony shrugs his eyebrows.  
  
“You know when you say it like that I’m not sure if you’re offering a free show or teasing me with what I can’t have,” Shannon quirks her head.  
  
“Shan!” Gibbs chastises.  
  
“What?” she laughs.  
  
“Just…behave,” he growls.  
  
“Seriously, Mom, you have a boyfriend of your own. There’s no need to be greedy,” Kelly rolls her eyes.  
  
“Maybe we should switch. I think Tony’s cuter.”  
  
“Watch it!” Gibbs laughs, pointing a threatening finger at her.  
  
When Tony turns to leave Gibbs follows, making Tony pause.  
  
“You coming for the free show?”  
  
“Coming to protect your virtue.”  
  
Kelly laughs when Shannon mutters an indignant “Hey, now”.  
  
Tony looks him over with a grin and trots up the stairs, pausing at the top, well out of Shannon and Kelly’s view, to undo his fly and zipper with a wink.  
  
“Oh, yeah,” Gibbs smirks ferally, taking the stairs two at a time.  
  
“Oh, Lord,” Shannon mutters, “I know that tone.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Nothing, sweetheart,” Shannon pats Kelly on the head, “I’m going to make sure dinner doesn’t burn.”  
  
“Oh, they’re going to have sex?”  
  
“Kelly Ann Gibbs!”  
  
“What? It’s only the most natural thing in the world.”  
  
“So why do you whine about it when I try to talk to you about sex?”  
  
“Look,” Kelly props her hands on her hips, “I don’t care if you have sex. I just don’t want to talk about the details. I know you and Mark go at it all the time. I almost walked in on you once which was…traumatizing.”  
  
“Why didn’t you say anything?” Shannon asks, peering at the chicken in the oven.  
  
“Because at the time it seemed too mortifying. The moment needed a little distance.”  
  
“…fair enough,” Shannon shrugs one shoulder delicately.  
  
\--  
  
Gibbs crowds Tony against the dresser and latches onto his neck.  
  
“Missed you,” he mutters when he pulls back for air.  
  
“I was gone for less than…” Tony glances at his watch, “less than ten hours.”  
  
“Too long,” Gibbs growls, holding Tony close, determined to leave a hickey on his collarbone.  
  
“…so everybody at work knows about us.”  
  
Gibbs’ head shoots up so fast he nearly bashes Tony in the nose.  
  
“ _What_?” he exclaims, eyes wide.  
  
“According to McGee and Ziva our relationship is the worst kept secret at NCIS.”  
  
“How…?”  
  
“Apparently there’s a mountain of evidence including that one time you wore my burnt tie to work to prove that no one notices what kind of tie I’m wearing. Proving you were wrong, by the way.”  
  
Gibbs winces, “Shit.”  
  
“And they noticed us taking the same car to work. Also, we look, and I quote, like someone’s ripping our heart out when the other is hurt. End quote.”  
  
“Christ,” Gibb mutters.  
  
“And McGee walked in on us that um…that time. You know. After my Dad died and you told me you loved me for the first time.”  
  
“Anything else?”  
  
“I don’t know. I kind of cracked after that.”  
  
Gibbs sighs, pressing his face into Tony’s neck.  
  
“They’ve known a long time, Boss. They stood up for us when the rumors started and…it hasn’t affected the way we work together. So…try not to think about it too much, ok?”  
  
“Yeah…” Gibbs grumbles.  
  
“I promise not to tell them the intimate details of our incredible sex life.”  
  
Gibbs chuckles wickedly, “Dunno, might shut ‘em up when they start getting out of line.”  
  
“Ziva would kill us. Painfully. Possibly even repeatedly.”  
  
“Repeatedly?”  
  
“She might drown us a few times. Defibrillators are pretty cheap now.”  
  
Gibbs shakes his head and looks up at Tony, taking the other man’s face in his hands.  
  
“You’re kind of disturbed.”  
  
“Yeah, but you love that about me.”  
  
Quirking his head to the side a little, Gibbs nods and then kisses Tony. He finds the faintly pink spot on Tony’s collarbone he’d been worrying at only moments before and resumes his ministrations, biting and sucking until Tony grunts and pushes him away.  
  
“Better go finish up dinner,” he says, tugging at his tie.  
  
“Chicken needs at least ten more minutes,” Gibbs says distractedly, reaching around to fumble with the buttons on Tony’s shirt.  
  
“We’re not going to be able to do anything worth doing within the next ten minutes,” Tony points out reasonably.  
  
“Since when do you turn down sex?”  
  
“Since you started cooking,” Tony glares.  
  
Gibbs ducks his head and laughs, “Shit.”  
  
“I can’t believe you held out on me all this time.”  
  
“…It was one of those things, you know?”  
  
Tony sighs and nods, “I know.”  
  
“Won’t be holding out on you anymore,” Gibbs promises.  
  
“Ok,” Tony smiles, leaning closer to kiss Gibbs.  
  
When Gibbs walks out of the room Tony’s chest aches as if Gibbs had taken Tony’s heart with him. He rubs absently at his breastbone for a minute before changing into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt as he desperately tries to convince himself that staying won’t end up breaking his heart.


	4. There Was A Freedom Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds something that belongs to Gibbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might hurt a little (a lot). Next chapter is in the works and might take a little while longer so please be patient.

Friday, while Tony’s at work, Gibbs calls Jack and very, very gently breaks the news.  
  
The silence on the other end scares him.  
  
“Dad?”  
  
“Think I’m having a heart attack,” Jack breathes.  
  
“Don’t joke about that kind of shit, Dad. Are you ok?”  
  
“Yeah, sorry. Sorry, I just…Jesus, Kelly is…”  
  
“They’re both alive and…” Gibbs ducks into the den when he hears Kelly arguing with her mother about something, “fine. Was hoping we could all come to see you this weekend.”  
  
“You damn well better!” Jack barks into the receiver.  
  
Gibbs winces and pulls the phone away from his ear, “My vision’s going, not my hearing.”  
  
“Sorry,” Jack mutters.  
  
“So…we’ll head out early tomorrow morning. Be there by noon.”  
  
“Good. Goddamn, Leroy…”  
  
“I know, Dad. Trust me, I know.”  
  
“I uh…I got a customer, I’ll see you tomorrow son.”  
  
“Alright. Bye Dad.”  
  
“Bye son.”  
  
Gibbs spends the next hour packing up overnight bags for him and Tony, not really pausing to consider that Tony might not even want to come until Tony walks in that evening looking tired and dirty.  
  
“Bad day?”  
  
“Had to chase a perp through the woods. You know, another day at the office, Boss.”  
  
Gibbs takes Tony’s jacket and pushes him gently towards the shower.  
  
“Clean up, dinner’s in the microwave.”  
  
“Leftover chicken from last night?” Tony asks hopefully.  
  
“Yeah,” Gibbs chuckles.  
  
“That was good chicken,” Tony hums, rubbing his stomach.  
  
“Glad you liked it.”  
  
He stands there a moment and then follows Tony into the bathroom but Tony’s already standing under the steaming hot spray when he comes in. Gibbs puts the toilet lid down and sits, still clutching Tony’s jacket.  
  
“Called Jack today.”  
  
“How’d he take the news?”  
  
“About as well as you’d expect. Damn near had a heart attack. Know I did.”  
  
“I bet.”  
  
“…told him we were coming this weekend. Packed up our bags already.”  
  
Tony peers around the curtain, “Weekend trip to Stillwater?”  
  
“Yeah,” Gibbs nods.  
  
“You know, it really shouldn’t take a freaking miracle for us to get up to see your Dad.”  
  
“I know,” Gibbs sighs, rolling his eyes.  
  
Tony pushes his wet hair out of his eyes, “You say you know and then every time I suggest we go you make some half-assed excuse.”  
  
“You just like poking around in my old stuff,” Gibbs accuses, jabbing a finger at Tony.  
  
“Watch that finger,” Tony grumbles.  
  
“What are you gonna do?” Gibbs grins.  
  
Tony bends down and bites Gibbs’ finger then takes it into his mouth, laving it with his tongue and sucking on it.  
  
Gibbs’ dick twitches and then suddenly Tony pulls way, closing the curtain.  
  
“Tony…”  
  
“I’m really tired; I think I might leave that chicken for breakfast.”  
  
“Come on.”  
  
“Come on what?”  
  
“We…” Gibbs glances at the bathroom door and pulls the curtain back a little, lowering his voice, “We haven’t had sex in days. You can’t tease me like that.”  
  
“Can and will,” Tony grins, rinsing his hair.  
  
The sight of Tony’s long, lean body, damp and steaming, makes Gibbs swallow and lick his lips.  
  
“Jerk,” Gibbs grumbles, knowing Tony won’t hold out for long.  
  
“Bastard,” Tony shoots back gleefully, turning off the water and holding his hand out for the towel.  
  
Gibbs obliges him and watches Tony dry off.  
  
When he steps out of the shower Tony presses close.  
  
“Thought you wanted me _so bad_ , Gibbs,” Tony rumbles.  
  
“Just waiting for permission.”  
  
Tony ducks his head and licks the shell of Gibbs’ ear, “Permission granted.”  
  
\--  
  
They wake up at what Tony terms an ‘ungodly hour’ and pack up Shannon’s car for the drive since it has the most space. Tony dozes in the passenger seat with his expensive sunglasses blocking out most of the early morning sunlight while Kelly shows Gibbs the sketches for her latest school project. The traffic is surprisingly light and they make good time. Before they know it they’re pulling up to Jack’s store.   
  
Jack is already hobbling forward as fast as his legs will carry him before they’re even halfway in the door.  
  
“Grandpa!” Kelly cries out happily, dropping her bag and pushing past her parents.  
  
“Oh, God, Kelly girl…” Jack breathes, hugging her tight.  
  
“I missed you too,” she whispers.  
  
-  
  
Shannon puts her hands on her hips and shakes her head, “Hi, Jack.”  
  
“Damn but it’s good to see your face again.”  
  
She hugs him a little more gently, settling into it. She had missed Jack fiercely. Not as much as she’d missed her Jethro but close. It had been worse in some ways because she’d known Jack was alive but she still couldn’t see him.  
  
“I made you brownies,” she whispers in his ear, “Sshh…”  
  
-  
  
Jack chuckles and nods, looking them both over fondly before glancing back towards the door.  
  
“Well, you gonna stand there all day or are you gonna come say hello?”  
  
Tony ducks his head and then shuffles forward, hugging Jack warmly.  
  
“Hey, Dad,” he says lowly.  
  
“He been givin’ you grief?”  
  
“Apparently it’s good for me to be eternally frustrated,” Tony winks.  
  
Jack snorts and shakes his head, “I’d’ve kicked his ass to the curb by now if I were you. Hasn’t even come to say hello to his old man yet.”  
  
“Was letting everybody else get a turn,” Gibbs deadpans, “They like you better than I do.”  
  
“That so?” Jack scowls, sizing Gibbs up.  
  
Gibbs shrugs and steps forward to hug his father, “Watch your blood pressure.”  
  
“Brat.”  
  
A soft chuckle breaks through the indifference of Gibbs’ expression and quirks his mouth up at the corners. Jack gets a little misty and claps Gibbs’ shoulder a few times.  
  
He clears his throat and gestures towards the back of the store, “So, tell me everything! Made us some lunch in the kitchen and Johnny Olsen’s coming to watch the store for me in a few minutes. Got the rest of the day.”  
  
They spend the rest of the morning in the kitchen and all afternoon on the back porch. Kelly loops her arm with Jack’s and leans into him, keeping them all in stitches with stories about school and work. Gibbs and Tony gloss over their jobs a lot but Shannon glosses over life in Witness Protection so no one calls bullshit. Jack randomly presses kisses into Kelly’s hair which makes her smile with bashful pleasure.  
  
It’s too perfect and Gibbs keeps waiting for the other shoe to drop but nothing happens.  
  
\--   
  
That evening, after brownies and coffee, they chat a little more before Jack starts yawning heavily.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he grumbles, “Get to be my age and you can’t hardly stay up past nine.”  
  
“Get some sleep, Dad,” Gibbs nods towards the stairs, “Still have all day tomorrow.”  
  
“I’m wiped too,” Tony rubs at one eye with a bashful smile.  
  
Kelly nods, “Me three. Those brownies always make me sleepy. I think Mom has bottled tryptophan in her purse or something.”  
  
Gibbs nearly finds himself saying something about crushed up sleeping pills but remembers that his job has permanently warped his brain just in time. He waves them off and stares out at the trees lining the back of the property as the breeze kicks up.  
  
Shannon leans into his side, shivering a little and he wraps his arm around her shoulders as everyone tramps upstairs and settles into bed. They talk for a while, the way they used to, about nothing and everything. He lets her voice wash over him, soothing the last of the lingering hurt, smoothing down all the frayed edges. She turns to him and smiles the way she used to when they were in love.  
  
It’s so natural, with his arm around her slender shoulders, to lean in for a kiss. Her lips feel exactly the way he remembers them, soft but demanding.  
  
“Have you seen my…” Tony freezes.  
  
Gibbs jerks back and Shannon scoots to the far end of the bench, pressing her fingers to her lips as if they’ve been burned.  
  
“Shoes. I just um…I realized I took them off earlier and uh…”  
  
Tony sits down in the chair Kelly had been perched on not fifteen minutes ago and stares at the ground. The silence is oppressive but neither Gibbs nor Shannon can find the power to speak.  
  
“I’m…I’m going to sleep in the living room.”  
  
“Tony…” Gibbs manages.  
  
“Jethro…you two…you lost more than anybody should ever lose,” Tony reaches out and takes Gibbs’ hand, “you know I’ve never been the jealous type. You should…do what feels right. I’ll understand.”  
  
Hesitantly Shannon reaches out and touches Tony’s hand, eyes wide as she blinks away tears. He smiles at her and stands up, leaving them alone again.  
  
Eventually, as if the draw is beyond their power to resist, they find themselves back in each other’s arms. It’s so easy to settle into the old patterns, as if no time has passed at all.  
  
They kiss until the cold wind drives them inside. Upstairs in his old room the bed is empty and Gibbs feels only a brief pang of guilt before Shannon’s hands are undoing his belt, distracting him from everything but the moment.  
  
Sliding into her welcoming heat is like coming home after being twenty years abroad. Her breasts are sagging, her skin dotted with liver spots but she’s still beautiful and perfect in his eyes. When he looks into her eyes it’s easy to see that it’s the same for her. All that love and longing pours out in the meeting of their lips, every kiss is desperate and seems to last forever.  
  
They make love for hours, touching and remembering each other until they simply cannot stay awake any longer, collapsing into each other’s arms.  
  
\--  
  
Gibbs winces and puts a hand up to block the sunlight from stabbing at his eyelids.  
  
“Tony…” he mutters.  
  
But the answering groan is high and feminine. Gibbs’ eyes shoot open and he sits up, nearly taking the covers with him.  
  
“Shit,” he breathes, “Shit, what did I do?”  
  
“Mm…” Shannon sucks in a deep breath and stretches, body beautiful in the early morning light, “Morning.”  
  
“Hey,” he says softly, doing his best to hide the turmoil inside.  
  
“…it’s ok,” she smiles, stroking his cheek, “This was just goodbye.”  
  
Gibbs looks away, feeling tears pricking at his eyes.  
  
“It was a little like sleeping with a ghost,” she sighs, propping herself up against the headboard, sheets pooling at her waist, “We’re not those people anymore. We both got…hard. Bitter. But I can see Tony’s been good for you…like Mark’s been good for me. I know I’ll never stop being in love with you but…I think I can let you go now. It’ll take a little time but you’re not the tragedy weighing my heart down anymore.”  
  
Not having the words, Gibbs simply nods, lays his head on her shoulder and wraps his arm around her, soaking up her warmth. The weight had been on his heart too, holding him down - holding him back - keeping him from fully giving himself to anyone else.  
  
But the warmth of the room and the warmth of her arms holding him close makes him feel whole again. He knows he has to make this up to Tony but there won’t be any of the lingering guilt any longer. He won’t feel like he isn’t giving Tony everything he should because now nothing is holding him back.  
  
Now he can be the kind of man Tony deserves.  
  
He just hopes Tony can forgive him for needing this.  
  
\--  
  
For the rest of the weekend Tony seems perfectly fine. He doesn’t turn on his outrageous charm or retreat into himself. He’s a little quieter but still…Tony.  
  
But Sunday night, after Shannon and Kelly leave, Tony packs up some of his clothes and for the first time in nearly four years he goes back to his apartment.  
  
They don’t say anything. Tony doesn’t explain and Gibbs doesn’t try to stop him.  
  
They sleep alone, each aching for the other.  
  
\--  
  
When Tony comes home tonight he finds Kelly sitting on the top of the low wall at the entrance to his building. She catches sight of him and then ducks her head, scowling at the paving stones, hands fisted in her lap. Tony licks his lips and, remembering there’s bread in this bag, loosens his grip on the groceries.  
  
“Hey, Kel,” he manages after several tries.  
  
“Hi,” she says shortly.  
  
“Um…what’s up?”  
  
“Why did you leave him?” she grinds out.  
  
Tony sighs and rolls his eyes, “What did he say?”  
  
“Nothing!” Kelly shouts, frustration exploding out of her, “He won’t say anything about it, he just keeps sulking around his house, looking like a puppy that just got kicked for the ten millionth time!”  
  
“…I walked in on him and your mom kissing,” Tony says, giving her the sanitized version of events.  
  
The anger bleeds out of her face and Kelly’s mouth snaps shut, eyes dropping back to the paving stones.  
  
“That incredible _idiot_ ,” she mutters.  
  
Tony shifts the groceries in his arms and nods towards his apartment building.  
  
“You want to come upstairs?”  
  
“Uh…” Kelly shrugs, “Sure. Do you have beer?”  
  
“Duh,” Tony scoffs.  
  
Once inside, Kelly hops up on to his kitchen counter and watches him put things away. There’s a melancholic silence that permeates the room, swallowing any potential conversation. Tony hands Kelly a beer and they clink glasses, mouths twisting up into sad parodies of a smile.  
  
“He misses you,” Kelly says after a few sips.  
  
“He…” Tony swallows thickly, “They’re meant to be together.”  
  
Kelly shakes her head, “Mom already went back home to be with Mark. They just…they just needed to say goodbye. To let go of all those things they wanted and couldn’t have. Or something.”  
  
Tony sits down and carefully doesn’t look Kelly in the eye.  
  
“He needs you back,” she says softly.  
  
Letting loose a shuddering sigh, Tony nods, “I can’t…I need him to…we’ve been doing this thing where he avoids talking about his feelings and I fill in the gaps between grunts and looks until we figure out what the hell it is he actually wants…pretty much since I met him. It’s not that I’m tired of him or his quirks because…the quirks are part of what make me love him and part of what keep things interesting. I never want him to change but just this once…I need him to tell me what the hell is going on in his head…because I don’t know. I’m lost.”  
  
“I can’t say having taken a few classes in psychology makes me an expert but I’m guessing that he’s confused as hell and scared shitless.”  
  
Tony shrugs and sags back in the kitchen chair, “Yeah…but I need him to tell me that. Out of his mouth.”  
  
“Ok,” Kelly says softly, “I get it, you know? I wish I knew him better. I wish I could give you some more insight.”  
  
With a sad smile Tony locks gazes with her, “You’ll get there. Having you back is a dream come true for him.”  
  
Swallowing thickly, Kelly’s eyes drop to the floor, “I have no idea how he coped at all. I mean, at least Mom and I had each other.”  
  
“He became a grade A, first class bastard. Capital B. He didn’t really cope, he just…kept going.”  
  
“Yeah. At least he’s not alone anymore.”  
  
They sip at their beers for a moment, the hum of nearby traffic soft like a lullaby as it wafts in through the open window.  
  
“So he looked like a puppy that’s been kicked how many times?”  
  
“A million,” Kelly smirks.  
  
Tony nods slowly, “Should probably make him some steak and dig up '3:10 to Yuma'.”  
  
Kelly’s nose scrunches up and she lowers the bottle just as she’s about to take a sip, “He doesn’t like to watch…”  
  
“Don’t let him lie to you,” Tony winks.  
  
“My mom had to twist his arm behind his back just to get him to take me to see The Goonies.”  
  
“Which he secretly liked.”  
  
“He did not.”  
  
“He thought Mama Fretelli was funny.”  
  
“…he told you that?” Kelly asks, some of the disbelief fading from her tone as she leans forward.  
  
“Under duress.”  
  
“Duress?”  
  
“I threatened to tickle him in the bullpen.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because he never tells me anything?”  
  
Kelly shrugs her eyebrows, tilts her head and leans back, “Yeah, I remember he was never really talkative.”  
  
“Never?”  
  
“Nope,” Kelly sighs, “I’d do all the talking. Mom and I anyway. He’d ask us questions, listen…I always felt like…I always felt like he thought we were the best things in the whole wide world and he’d just never get tired of us. No matter how much I babbled on about ponies and dolls and stuff I know a hard-assed Marine could care less about he just…listened. I mean, really listened, you know? I mean, work kept him away so I guess he wanted every second with us to count. I can’t remember him ever going off with the guys instead of taking me to the park or anything like that.”  
  
They look at each other and rise to their feet.  
  
“I’ll drive,” Kelly offers, “so you don’t waste gas with that dinosaur.”  
  
Tony rolls his eyes and slings an arm around her shoulders, “It has to be genetic.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“The stubbornness. There’s no way that’s coincidental.”  
  
“You’re losing Parent Points.”  
  
“So I have what, an A minus?”  
  
“They rack up fast,” Kelly threatens.  
  
“Drive on, Kung Fu Master,” Tony gestures, opening the front door.  
  
The drive doesn’t feel long enough. Tony drums his fingers on his thigh, his chest tight and tears pricking at the backs of his eyes. He feels stupid for caring this much, for being this worried about the outcome. But having spent the week in his old apartment, which has basically become a glorified storage unit, he’s come to realize how dependent he’s become on Gibbs’ presence. His brow furrows slightly. He’s annoyed by the thought that he’d even missed the other man’s silence. In all his life Tony had never cared this much about anyone. While he should have guessed that after six years maybe he was head over heels for some reason the revelation had hit him like a ton of bricks on a Wednesday night while he ate pizza by himself and watched a Magnum rerun. Though he doesn’t want to look at it too closely Tony knows he’s annoyed and feeling stupid because those feelings are distracting him from the scarier fact that he’s terrified that somehow they won’t be able to work this out – and if they can’t he really doesn’t know what he’ll do.  
  
Kelly looks up at the house through the windshield and sighs.  
  
“I think I’ll be ok by myself,” Tony says, sounding braver than he feels.  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“Yeah…what are you even doing here, aren’t you supposed to be at school?”  
  
Rolling her eyes, Kelly turns to glare at him, “No class on weekends, dummy.”  
  
“You should be studying or something. I seem to remember that being important.”  
  
“Whatever, Mr. Phys Ed Major.”  
  
Tony glares at her a little in return and then opens the car door.  
  
“Tony?”  
  
“Yeah?” he mutters, leaning back down.  
  
“I hope everything works out.”  
  
His eyes sweep over her face, the sweet smile and steady, blue eyes, “Me too.”  
  
Inside the house is quiet and dark. Tony finds Gibbs sitting at the kitchen table, poking at a microwave dinner absently. Something that was gripping him in the gut unclenches and suddenly the fear is gone.  
  
“Hey,” Tony says softly, leaning against the door jamb.  
  
Gibbs’ head snaps up and he surges to his feet, chair scraping loudly across the linoleum tiles. He wraps Tony up in his arms and holds him tight.  
  
“Hey,” he says back after a few long moments of silence, voice rough with emotion.  
  
Tony cups Gibbs’ face in his hands and kisses him softly.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Gibbs breathes, finally managing to meet Tony’s gaze.  
  
Tony shakes his head, huffing out an annoyed breath. He pulls Gibbs into the living room and they sit side by side, pressed close.  
  
“You deserved to have that,” Tony murmurs, wrapping an arm around Gibbs’ and pressing his mouth to one shoulder, “You lost so much and you deserved to have at least one more night with her.”  
  
“It hurt you.”  
  
“God, Gibbs, of course it fucking hurt me,” Tony snaps, “Did you think it wouldn’t?”  
  
“…didn’t really think about anything at all,” Gibbs admits.  
  
Tony thuds back into the couch cushion, staring at the fireplace, “I’m not angry with you for needing it. You punished yourself for so many years, Gibbs and I’m happy… _I’m relieved_. Every time I wished for something impossible I wished for this for you. I wished I could give you back your girls. And I got to do that for you. I got to give them back to you.”  
  
He reaches over and squeezes Gibbs’ thigh, sighing through his nose.  
  
“Does it hurt that you slept with her? Stupid question,” Tony chuckles, looking slightly pained.  
  
Gibbs’ mouth quirks up at one corner in a grimacing smile, “I…”  
  
“But I’ll get over it,” Tony barrels on, not giving Gibbs the chance to speak, “I know you just needed to…to say goodbye to your wife. To have that closure. But I needed a little space and a little time to deal with it to.”  
  
“Tony…”  
  
“And I love you,” Tony continues, sitting up and cupping Gibbs’ cheek, putting his thumb over the other man’s lips, “I love you and I…I could never let you go.”  
  
Gibbs smiles softly, eyes roaming over Tony’s face, “Yeah. Back at ya.”  
  
Tony presses their foreheads together and they breathe in the other’s breath. The quiet of the house, the home they’ve made together, settles around them. Tony leans back after a moment, kicking his feet up on to the coffee table and sighing heavily.

-  
  
Gibbs rests his head on Tony’s shoulder, sagging down into the couch and propping his feet up next to Tony’s, he smiles, gaze dropping to where their feet are touching. He gently grips Tony’s hand and turns his face to kiss Tony’s shoulder.  
  
For the first time in his entire life he feels content.  
  
“You and me, knowing their alive, getting to have them in my life…this is my happy ending. About as good as I could ever hope for it to be,” Gibbs squeezes Tony’s fingers, “More than I ever thought I would get.”  
  
Smiling crookedly, Tony presses his face into Gibbs’ hair, breathing in his scent, “Glad I could be part of your movie script ending.”  
  
“Yeah,” Gibbs chuckles, “yeah, me too.”


	5. There Was A Freedom Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds something that belongs to Gibbs.

It doesn’t bother him that they aren’t husband and wife anymore. She comes over, hugs him tight and he’s just thankful he gets to have her back in any way at all.  
  
She’s his best friend and she flirts with him a little but Tony flirts with her sometimes too which flusters Shannon more than anyone else.  
  
“I really am going to steal him from you,” she mutters, cheeks faintly pink.  
  
“Be doing me a favor,” Gibbs snorts, tossing his cards down on the table, “Full House.”  
  
“Royal Flush,” Kelly smirks, grabbing her beer and grimacing when she swallows the dregs of the bottle.  
  
“How the hell do you always win?” Tony grumbles, snagging the last pretzel.  
  
“I learned from um…” she stops herself, standing up and moving towards the fridge, “Anybody want another beer?”  
  
“You learned from…?” Gibbs prods, turning around to give her a scrutinizing look.  
  
Kelly winces, pulling a bottle of beer from the fridge, “…This guy Lou, in my building. He uh…he’s an ex-con. Twice.”  
  
“Huh?” Tony blinks.  
  
“Ex-convict, ex-con-man?” Kelly smiles, squinting one eye shut.  
  
“And you’re hanging out with him because…?” Gibbs grumbles.  
  
Kelly rolls her eyes, “I live in New York? I didn’t have any street smarts and he had street smarts to spare. So I run errands for him… _legitimate errands_ …like grocery shopping, and he teaches me things about living in the city. How to carry yourself when you walk down the street, what kind of areas to avoid at night, where to find the best pizza…stuff like that. And he’s actually a lot of fun so we started playing cards and…he taught me a few tricks. Ways to work the game in your favor.”  
  
“How old is he?” Shannon asks, “And why haven’t I heard about him before?”  
  
“He’s like…80. Or close to it. Besides, I knew you’d freak out, you always freak out because we almost died and I get it, ok? But you freaking smothered me for almost eighteen years and I have to live my life. I don’t take stupid risks and it’s _my life_.”  
  
Shannon and Kelly stare each other down for a moment until Gibbs lays a hand on Shannon’s arm and she looks away with a sigh.  
  
“I know.”  
  
Kelly pops the cap off of her beer and chugs half of it down before setting the bottle on the counter and scowling at the floor.  
  
“At least he’s not going to hit on you,” Shannon says tentatively, giving her a small smile.  
  
“Actually he patted my butt once and I slapped him,” Kelly chuckles, “He cracked up laughing and said the next time some pervert gropes me I shouldn’t be so nice about it.”  
  
Gibbs barks out a laugh and then slaps a hand over his mouth when Shannon glares at him.  
  
“It’s just the way Lou is, Mom,” Kelly shrugs, “He wasn’t really trying to cop a feel, he was trying to teach me to stick up for myself…and not dress provocatively.”  
  
That makes Gibbs raise an eyebrow and Kelly waves him off.  
  
“He thinks shorts above the knee are provocative,” Kelly scoffs.  
  
Gibbs ratchets up the ‘look’ to a ‘glare’ and Kelly rolls her eyes.  
  
“It was like 95 degrees outside! What should I have been wearing, a trenchcoat?”  
  
“You’re a very beautiful young woman,” Tony interjects, “You could be wearing a parka and Hammer Pants, guys would still drool.”  
  
“What the hell are hammer pants?” Gibbs frowns in confusion.  
  
“M.C. Hammer, honey,” Shannon sighs, shaking her head at Gibbs’ blank stare, “Can’t Touch This?”  
  
“Has he always been this clueless?” Tony asks, propping his cheek on his fist.  
  
“I think you’ve made improvements but honestly sometimes I ‘m convinced he’d be happier living in a cabin in the middle of Colorado or some other godforsaken place.”  
  
“Sounds nice,” Gibbs smirks, glaring at them both faintly.  
  
“I’d go all ‘ _Here’s Johnny_ ’ on your ass in a week,” Tony warns, pointing a threatening finger at him.  
  
“All work and no play makes Tony go something, something?” Gibbs snorts.  
  
“…Dear God, that was a pop culture reference,” Shannon balks, “How did you do that?”  
  
Tony shrugs one shoulder, “It was kind of like A Clockwork Orange, without milk or creepy eyelid holders.”  
  
“It was kind of like torture,” Gibbs grumbles, lips bordering on a pout, even though there’s mischief in his eyes.  
  
“You laughed.”  
  
“ _Prove it_ ,” Gibbs grins dangerously.  
  
Tony opens his mouth and then snaps it shut again, glaring hard, “Bastard.”  
  
“Duh.”  
  
“I think that’s our cue to give these two crazy kids some alone time,” Kelly grins, scooping up her purse, “Mind if I crash in the guest bedroom?”  
  
“Go ahead,” Tony nods towards the stairs, eyes not leaving Gibbs, “It’ll be less painful for you if you just admit it now, Gibbs.”  
  
“You don’t scare me,” Gibbs scoffs, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.  
  
“You coming, Mom?”  
  
“I think I’m going to enjoy the show. Maybe pop some popcorn.”  
  
“Popcorn maker is in the cabinet over the fridge,” Gibbs gestures, “Help yourself.”  
  
“It’s not that dinosaur my parent’s gave us, is it?” Shannon grimaces.  
  
Gibbs licks his lips and shakes his head, “No…wife number two got rid of that in a cleaning spree.”  
  
“Good for her,” Shannon claps, not getting up from her seat as Kelly shakes her head and makes her exit.  
  
Tony and Gibbs are staring each other down, the tension between them almost palpable. Carefully, Tony gets a foot up onto Gibbs’ chair, right between his legs and shoves hard. Gibbs flails and Tony surges to his feet, grabbing the other man just as the chair is about to topple over backwards.  
  
“Admit it,” Tony grins, ignoring Gibbs’ murderous glare.  
  
After a few minutes of being held perilous inches above the linoleum floor, Gibbs rolls his eyes.  
  
“Maybe I laughed once - about The Shinnin’.”  
  
Tony smirks, face scrunching up with annoyed amusement, “…I’ll take that.”  
  
He sets Gibbs to rights and immediately darts backwards, eyeing him warily.  
  
“You aren’t scared, are you Tony?” Shannon teases.  
  
Tony snorts and points an accusing finger at Gibbs, “You never had to work with him. He is far more abusive with me.”  
  
“I am not abusive,” Gibbs snaps, face coloring slightly.  
  
“Ooo…defensive,” Shannon laughs.  
  
Tony, feeling cocky, slips around behind Gibbs and leans down to murmur entirely inappropriate things in his ear as he strokes Gibbs’ collarbone. Gibbs’ peers at him sidelong, eyes half-lidded as he smirks. Shannon watches them and bites her lower lip, trying valiantly not to laugh. If she moves she breaks the spell of the moment and she’s grown fond of Tony and the way he makes her Jethro smile. Tony kisses Gibbs’ cheek and looks up, winking at Shannon.  
  
“I’m going to clean up,” he says with a mischievous smirk, “it’s getting late.”  
  
Gibbs snorts softly and then coughs when Tony shoots him a glare.  
  
“I’d better get some sleep. I have a long drive tomorrow,” Shannon smiles, giving them a little wave.  
  
\--  
  
They spend more weekends together than not. Kelly can’t always make it, with school, work and a boyfriend taking up so much of her time. She calls frequently though, sends them text messages. Gibbs laughs at her antics, the way she can convey with a few words her complete disgust with a situation or her admiration for a professor. He smiles so much more now. The bastard is an ill-fitting skin that he’s slowly shedding. He still barks and gets the job done - he’s just happier now. The marked change in him is so significant that sometimes even Gibbs has trouble recognizing himself in the mirror.   
  
Tony casts him sidelong glances every now and again, looks that Gibbs can’t always decipher. He knows they still need to talk, he’s tried dropping hints and even demanded to have it out once or twice but Tony is really rather incredible at dodging around things he doesn’t want to deal with. It’s almost like he’s afraid of how the conversation will end and Gibbs does his best to reassure him but there’s an uncertainty lingering just under the surface of all their interactions that leaves Gibbs with a growing feeling of dread.  
  
\--  
  
One evening Tony sleepily stumbles down the stairs and hears the muffled hush of conversation from the living room. It was a Saturday night and he’d gone to bed early but woken up after a few hours when the familiar weight hadn’t settled against his back. On the couch he finds Gibbs and Shannon talking quietly, laughing and shushing each other when they get too loud.  
  
His heart sinks and he goes back to bed, falling back to fitful slumber.  
  
It takes him another two weeks before he gets the courage to say something. Every time he goes to open his mouth and Gibbs looks at him all he can do is shake his head and look away. He knows it makes him a coward but he finally decides to talk to Shannon first.   
  
Shannon is sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine while Gibbs makes dinner, head haloed with late afternoon sunlight. Tony sits down next to her, uncertainty holding his tongue until Shannon finally blinks with confusion and looks up at him expectantly.  
  
“I’m…” he pauses again for several long seconds, “He’s…I can’t do this anymore…”  
  
Her eyes go wide, eyebrows shooting up towards her hairline, “Are you…are you saying you’re breaking up with him?”  
  
“I don’t want to but…”  
  
“But?” Shannon frowns with confusion.  
  
“He’s your Jethro,” Tony says tightly.  
  
“He’ll always be my Jethro,” Shannon sighs, wincing at the sudden look of anguished pain on Tony’s face, “but…oh, sweetheart, not like…”  
  
Desperate to make this better, Shannon pulls Tony close, hugging him tight. He lets her press his face to her shoulder, his hand coming up to rest on the curve of her elbow.  
  
“I’m not stealing him from you,” Shannon insists, “He and I…we’ve always been best friends - even when we were married. That’s all I need. It’s all I _want_. Mark wants to marry me and I’m deliriously happy with that. I don’t need your husband too.”  
  
Tony sucks in a shuddering breath and blinks fiercely, “You smell really nice. Is that vanilla?”  
  
Rolling her eyes, Shannon pushes him back a little, kissing his forehead, “Christ, you two are meant for each other. You’re the kings of deflection.”  
  
He shrugs and gives her a watery smile. Biting her lip, Shannon hugs him again.  
  
“I’m ok,” Tony insists.  
  
“Right,” Shannon snorts, “and Gibbs is a great orator.”  
  
“Not too bad at making speeches when I have to,” Gibbs grumbles defensively, shuffling into the room.  
  
“Why don’t you write him a poem?” Shannon teases.  
  
“That I’m no good at,” Gibbs glares.  
  
“I liked the one you wrote me,” Shannon smirks, “your hair is like a flame at sunset…”  
  
“Shan!” Gibbs protests, wincing at the memory.  
  
Tony perks up a little at that, “If you stop now, Shannon, I will never forgive you.”  
  
Scrunching up her nose faintly, Shannon leans back, taking Tony’s hand, “Alright, let me think.”  
  
“You memorized it?” Gibbs scoffs, “It was awful!”  
  
“No boy had ever written me a poem before,” she shrugs, “I read it every night you were gone off at bootcamp.”  
  
“So where’s my poem, Gibbs?”  
  
Gibbs points at the entertainment center with its intricate, masculine molding. Shannon quirks her head to the side.  
  
“He made you that?”  
  
“Yeah,” Tony grins bashfully.  
  
“That is so much better than a poem,” she says, seeming faintly impressed.  
  
“Yeah,” he nods laughingly, eyes never leaving Gibbs who looks far too pleased with himself.  
  
Smirking, Gibbs leans against the wall, warm gaze fixed on Tony’s smiling face. Suddenly, Tony blinks and starts grinning wildly.  
  
“Are you wearing an apron?” Tony chuckles, squeezing Shannon’s hand and getting to his feet, a look of disbelief on his face.  
  
Gibbs glances down at himself and shrugs, “Chili is messy.”  
  
With a look that’s somewhere between amused and turned on, Tony crowds him.  
  
“Domestic is a good look on you, Gibbs.”  
  
“That’s my cue to leave,” Shannon laughs, eyes scanning the room for her purse.  
  
“I still want to hear that poem later,” Tony insists, pointing a finger at her as Gibbs pulls him back, making Tony grin and squirm.  
  
“I’ll e-mail it to you,” she promises, holding up her purse in triumph, “Can you two at least wait until I’m out the door? Jesus Christ, you’re like teenagers.”  
  
“You’re not staying for dinner?” Gibbs frowns, hands firmly on Tony’s hips.  
  
“I’ll go pick up some beer,” she sighs, “and Kelly needs some recycled newspaper which in my town is like finding a leprechaun doing the Macarena.”  
  
“What the hell is the Macarena again?”  
  
“A dance,” Tony shakes his head, “she can’t find any in New York?”  
  
“She’s on break, staying with her Aunt Lena and she forgot to pick it up before she left.”  
  
Gibbs pauses, “How’s Lena doing?”  
  
“Still the anti-June Cleaver, despite her best efforts,” Shannon rolls her eyes when he glares, “And well. She says hello. My parents are devastated that you never call them.”  
  
Wincing softly, Gibbs nods her out the door, “Chili’ll be done in two hours.”  
  
“Subject changer,” she accuses, jabbing a finger at him as she heads out the door.  
  
As soon as the door shuts Tony drags Gibbs up the stairs. When they get into the room Tony hauls Gibbs back against him by his apron strings and Gibbs grinds his ass against Tony’s groin.  
  
“God, Gibbs, I’m not even going to get out of my jeans if you… _Jesus_ …keep doing that.”  
  
“So?” Gibbs grins.  
  
Turning around in Tony’s arms, Gibbs presses their bodies together from chest to thigh bringing his hands to Tony’s ass and squeezing.  
  
“Have I got your attention, Tony?” he rumbles lowly.  
  
Licking his lips, Tony nods, gasping as Gibbs thrusts against him and kisses a burning path up his throat.  
  
“What was that all about downstairs?”  
  
Wincing faintly, Tony lets his head thud back against the bedroom door, mouth hanging open as he pants his frustration into the cool air.  
  
“Do we…”  
  
“Yeah,” Gibbs says firmly, “We do.”  
  
“She was just reassuring me because I’m an idiot.”  
  
“Reassuring you of what?” Gibbs asks, though he already knows the answer.  
  
Swallowing hard, Tony drops his head back down, gaze falling to the floor, “That you two aren’t going to run off together.”  
  
Gibbs tries not to wince. Instead he cups Tony’s chin and kisses his cheek.  
  
“I love you,” he says evenly, “and I’m not going anywhere. Not without you.”  
  
Tony pauses, licking his lips. Unable to meet Gibbs’ eyes he whispers, “Tell me I’m yours.”  
  
Frowning, Gibbs cups Tony’s face with both hands, “Not something I can tell you, Tony.”  
  
Wincing, Tony’s eyes clench shut and Gibbs kisses his cheek again.  
  
“It’s the other way around.”  
  
“What?” Tony chokes out.  
  
“I’m yours,” Gibbs says softly, “All yours.”  
  
That’s when Gibbs’ words click in Tony’s mind. Gibbs can lay claim to him but if Tony didn’t give himself freely what would it matter? The words are hollow without the surrender.  
  
“I’m yours,” Tony smiles hesitantly, swallowing down the lump in his throat.  
  
Gibbs smirks, pulling him down into a kiss, “All mine.”  
  
“Every inch of me,” Tony chuckles.  
  
Pressing their foreheads together, Gibbs breathes in and out with his eyes shut, thumbs stroking over Tony’s cheekbones.  
  
“…can we have sex now?”  
  
Laughing, Gibbs nods, “Yeah, Tony.”  
  
Pulling Tony down into another kiss, Gibbs memorizes every smell, every taste, every sound they make. He can’t afford to let himself forget how close he came to losing this.  
  
Now more than ever he’s certain that he’s in love with Tony and nothing can ever come between them again.  
  
With that thought he smiles and puts all other thoughts aside.


	6. There Was A Freedom Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds something that belongs to Gibbs.

“Hey, Probie,” Mike smiles with surprise, “What brings you my way?”  
  
“Found something,” Gibbs says with a simple smile of his own, clapping Mike on the shoulder.  
  
Mike raises an eyebrow, “Well? What’d you find?”  
  
Pushing the front door open fully, Gibbs reveals Shannon leaning against the doorframe.  
  
“Hello Special Agent Franks.”  
  
For a moment all he can do is blink at her and then Mike sighs heavily, tucking his hands in his pockets.  
  
“Well? Go ahead.”  
  
“Go ahead what?” Gibbs snaps warily.  
  
“You didn’t come here to give me a hug. So get on with it. I deserve it.”  
  
“I just want to know why,” Shannon interjects, arms crossed over her chest, still leaning in the doorway.  
  
“By the time it was safe…didn’t know how to fix it,” Mike says simply, regret etched into every line in his face.  
  
“A few words would’ve done it, Mike. Shannon and Kelly are alive. Simple as that.”  
  
“You think I didn’t want to?” Mike clenches his fists in his pockets, “Every time I opened my mouth the words just…left me.”  
  
“You could’ve written a letter,” Gibbs grinds out.  
  
“How much time did we lose that we didn’t have to?” Shannon asks softly, eyes on the floor at Mike’s feet.  
  
“Too much,” Mike shakes his head, “Years.”  
  
Shannon sighs and steps forward, slapping him hard across the face.  
  
“It was never your decision to make. All those years…all those opportunities; I didn’t just lose time, I lost my husband. I lost my _family_. Even things between Kelly and I were never the same,” Shannon steps back, shaking with rage, “And I don’t know that us being together would have been safer or that having Jethro there would have helped us all heal but god _damnit_ at least we would have the chance to try.”  
  
“You gonna kill me?” Mike asks bluntly, eyes settling on Gibbs.  
  
“No,” Shannon bites out darkly, “My daughter, bless her heart, would never forgive us.”  
  
With that Shannon stalks out and Gibbs’ eyes trail her, only coming back to Mike when she’s out the door.  
  
“Don’t ever ask me for anything again,” Gibbs says evenly, turning to follow her.  
  
“What about your goddaughter?”  
  
Pausing, Gibbs glances over his shoulder, eyes to the floor, “She’s more than welcome to see me or contact me anytime she wants. Her and Amira…”  
  
Gibbs turns a little more, locking eyes with Mike, “But not you.”  
  
Mike nods, unable to hold Gibbs’ gaze and Gibbs regards him a moment longer, taking one last look at the man he’d thought he knew. The man he had once trusted with his life. The man he’d thought he owed everything.  
  
“Goodbye, Mike.”  
  
He walks out the door and doesn’t look back.  
  
The plane ride back home is quiet. Shannon barely looks at him until they get to the airport in New Jersey. As they get off the plane and exit the terminal – there’s no luggage to claim, this wasn’t a vacation – she turns to him with sad, searching eyes.  
  
“I think…I think I’m going to stay home next weekend. With Mark.”  
  
Eyes sweeping over her features, Gibbs reaches up a hand and strokes her cheek.  
  
“Ok.”  
  
Swallowing thickly she grabs his hand and kisses the palm, “I love you.”  
  
Mouth quirking up at one corner, Gibbs nods, “I love you too.”  
  
He watches her go without trepidation and then makes his way out to the pick-up area. Tony is there, leaning against the charger, looking handsome in a green t-shirt, jeans and a beat up denim jacket. He’s momentarily distracted by an older woman struggling with a suitcase and is obviously only a few seconds from going over to help her when a young woman, possibly her grandchild, runs forward and envelopes her in a hug. The tension leaves Tony’s body and he smiles a little to himself before glancing towards the terminal, finally noticing Gibbs standing there watching him.  
  
“Hey,” Gibbs says softly, voice drowned out by the din.  
  
“Hey,” Tony smiles back warmly.  
  
Opening his arms, Tony’s smile widens a little and Gibbs finally smiles back, shaking his head as he strides forward and hugs Tony fiercely.  
  
“Missed you.”  
  
“I was only gone one day,” Gibbs mumbles into Tony’s jacket.  
  
“Yeah. But you were really far, Boss.”  
  
 _And I wasn’t there with you._  
  
Pulling back slightly, Gibbs nods, “Won’t happen again.”  
  
Popping a kiss onto his cheek, Tony shrugs, “Right. And James Bond is going to stop drinking martinis.”  
  
“Maybe he’ll become a teetotaler.”  
  
Barking out a sharp laugh, Tony pushes Gibbs away and heads for the driver’s side.  
  
“Come on, it’s late and we have work in the morning.”  
  
Snorting, Gibbs gets into the passenger’s side, letting his head thud back into the seat.  
  
“If you fall asleep I’m rolling down the windows and leaving you here until morning.”  
  
“Pretty comfortable,” Gibbs yawns, shrugging one shoulder, “But who are you gonna drool on if I’m not there?”  
  
“I don’t drool!” Tony protests.  
  
“Still love you even if you do,” Gibbs smirks tiredly.  
  
“You can’t just smooth it over with the whole ‘I love you’ bit, Gibbs, I’m on to you now,” Tony glares briefly before focusing on the traffic.  
  
“What?” Gibbs laughs.  
  
“Saying you love me to keep me from being justifiably angry with you.”  
  
“You’re paranoid.”  
  
“I am not! And I don’t drool!”  
  
At a stoplight Gibbs drags Tony closer by his shirt collar and kisses him breathless until the car behind them starts honking because the light’s been green for several minutes. Tony pulls back, panting and turns bright red as the other car pulls around them, cat-calling and laughing.  
  
As they trudge up into the house, eyes struggling to stay open the last few steps to the safe haven of their bedroom, a storm rumbles in from the east. The pitter-patter of raindrops lulls them to sleep and they murmur their ‘I love you’s drowsily against each other’s skin.  
  
That night Gibbs dreams of the future.  
  
There was a freedom he’d once found in love. It let him soar. It had let him be the man he’d always wanted to be. And though for a time he was captive in misery, broken by loss and grief, the shackles have fallen.  
  
Tonight in his dreams he’s flying.  
  
And he’s free.


End file.
